Grey 2 Teddy
by deaconlost
Summary: The grey kids are young adults. what happens when Teddy finds the one person who sees him. not his father's money, his mom's kindness. A girl with demons and issues to rival the great christian Grey. how will teddy win her, keep her, and the family from imploding. re-edited and in chapter. review if you dare.
1. chp1 recharging

Thursday: October 9: Seattle: A lonely girls-pov.

I sit in my bay window staring out across the Sound. Bills house is finally quiet; They've gone to New York for couple of months. Mom's latest sugar Daddy is sweet, a widower, trust fund kid, having a midlife crisis. Made him guarantee me residents for High School till I graduate. Being as I'm a 14 and a junior it's short term.

I wish? I was normal, not super smart with runway model looks. My life with mom; makes me an overachiever. I love her! hate her! But I've been the parent for most of my life. I hide behind my super nerd persona at Seattle premiere Preparatory High School. Where the cities rich elite sent, they're spoiled kids. I'm taking Advance Placement (AP) course with three online college courses at night. On the weekend, I work in a band to make money and excise the demons of my creative mind. The Heavy R's a rotating girl group like the Pussycat Dolls meets Alice Cooper. My persona is Dominatrix Red of Widow's trio. My life is full, stressed and complete. My batterie's are on low. I need a me-day. I call Abigail, band mother and manger, skipping Saturday night. Going to find some Muse. She ok with it.

Friday at school, the buzz is Phil Park's is having a blowout party tonight. No one invites me, can't blame them, my super nerd persona is tight flat grease hair, big birth control glass, bad make-up, loose baggy unisex cloths, top off with a retro pocket protector and Birkenstocks shoes. I finish my work, tutoring the rich needy, and head home. School works until midnight; I have an early getup to get to the Coast. Forecast rainy and foggy, I like it, it fits my mood.

Mrs. Westford, Bill's housekeeper, packs a lunch, my guitar, and sends me off, I can't legal drive, but my false ID say I can; I've been driving for 4years now. She has a hot dinner date with Jonas from down the street. I drive, ferry, and arrive at the secluded Smugger beach. I like this beach 2-miles long with parking lots at each end, an easy inland connecting trail, and road. Walking the beach looking for Agate and other interesting rocks, mom's hobby is jeweler making, wander aimlessly. I'm in my Victoria Bennett role, College Indie girl. Hair braid ponytail, Ivy League cloth, soft kaki cargo pants, punk graphic t-shirt, green Irish cable sweater. Minimal make-up, and mirror aviator with a big aviator watch.

Walking along the rocky beach, past the last bonfire remains. I find a naked man. He looks familiars, shit its Teddy Grey. He's passed out, buck naked and soon will be in hypothermia. I kick his knee, groggy response; he's cover in vomit, a shit and garbage. I get him up, a drag him into a cold tidal pond. That wakes him up. Yelling and cursing "Wash up Teddy" he does, then stands up and walk towards me, unashamed and full frontal, OMG cold water is supposed to shrink things, if that shrank I loved to see it erect, licking my lips, biting my tongue.

"Here take my sweater" I hand him the sweeter, please cover yourself before I give in to my rapidly, needy lust.

"It's too small won't fit" he states holding the sweeter while his manhood rises for some reason, maybe he smells me, D'oh just cover your dumb hot ass, Teddy.

"wrap it around your waist, so you don't get arrested" He does. Thank god, my lust recessed.

"Do you remember which parking lot?" please let his car be here. What am I thinking! Please let him be stranded.

"The last thing I remember was being handed a drink at Park's party in Bellevue, where I'm I?" he says

"Smugger beach, south of Denton on the pacific coast. I think you got ruffied" Shit, poor dumb boy. You never let people hand you unopen drinks at a party.

"Shit, let me borrow your cell?" he asks like that gone work out here.

"No, no bars out here. Have to go to Denton to make a call. Come let's go to my car."

"What if I'm in the other lot?" he asks

"Will drive over, you don't what to walking in just that in this weather, you're already shaking."

"What's your name?" he asks. Shit can't let my real name get out. think you're a smart girl.

"Samaria" I say without conviction.

"Really the wife of the good Samaritan. Come on you know mine." Shit I called him Teddy. Great, he's more than muscle and large manhood, very large manhood.

"fine it Vicky" He follows me; at the car I check the trunk. One of Bills old coveralls should fit Teddy. I crank the heater up.

We check the other lot, No cars. I walk down the beach trail. Finding a bag with teddy name on it. No cloths just e-print pictures of Teddy naked with several girls and guys from school. Note "Better behave Teddy, or these get webbed." Really stupid high schooler's, with Christian Grey on the rampage they're toast.

I return and hand Teddy the bag, he's pissed. "The Payphone junked. Will have to call at Denton." We drive to inland; my day is ruined, although hot Teddy is checking me out. I feel my heat rising. Teenage hormones be still. He can't want me?

I gas up as Teddy calls Daddy. I hear him tell daddy about the party, the drugging, and the names of everyone in the pictures, full confession. "No, I can get a ride into the city. Dad, I'm ok. Just get these assholes before they publish. I'll call when we get into town."

Can I borrow some money for cloths, pointing at a small department store; I think about it, then give in. The coveralls are too tight and revealing. Afterwards jeans, dress shirt and sneakers, Teddy is smoking hot, even better than the coveralls. Oozing hot maleness, I'm panting. Calm down Sam, down girl.


	2. Chapter 2 fridaynight

Friday night: Bellevue Seattle: Teddy-pov

Friday at school the buzz about Park's party tonight. Miller, from the Track team, is harassing me to go. I'm leery, not part of the wild teenage scene. Since I was little, I've been more of the stand-back shadow in the corner kind of guy. It's especial hard being a Christian Grey only son. He leads others follow. I'm expected to take over the company one day. I haven't made up my mind. My little sister Phoebe is more into the business world than me.

I like the tech, the building, the creative. Within the family, I'm the clown, goof, the go to guy for strength, calm, empathy, mom's boy. Mom, the quiet touch stone of the family, high tensile Steele wrapped in soft velvet and fur. Brilliant and demure, daring and thinking. She rules us, dad and kids like dad plays the piano. Publicly I'm smart, athletic, easy going, loner, ghost, always on the fringe, never the center of attention, the prized heifer waiting to be slaughter, inherited dad looks, with mom's brain, and soul.

The Grand's are pushing for me to be more social, more teenager. Less stuck reading, working out, and tech geek on the weekends. Mom's pushing for me to date, be more open, less her mini-me clone. More like Uncle Elliot. So, I let Miller talk me into the party. I'd rather be home reading or hacking some new toy, or listening to my music, inherited dad eclectics taste. If I had to get out, I rather be a South-S-C listening to Rapid-Fire or Dragon for the Girls.

The party is in full swing by the time we arrive, James my security is park down the block. Parks and his crowd are wild, out of control trust fund kids, lost without any direction or soul. Phyllis is nearly naked, Parks counterpart; she's dancing with a bunch of girls. They crowd me; bumping and grinding, I play Elliot, bump and feel them up as this vertical lap dance moves about the room. Internal I'm trying to get away, I like girls, but this is so devoid of emotion, empathy, soul. I final make my escape. Moving about I see everyone is hooking up, or re-hooking up. I shift about till Miller hands me a Beer. I sip, he starts a beer chugging contest, I finish the beer, and the room spins.

I'm groggy, my cloths are gone, I'm bouncing about in a car, I think, fade out.

I'm cold, sticky. The world is a distortion of lines and shapes. I stagger and fall, pretty birds about me. I fades out.

Someone is pushing me rolling me, God the cold water. Ugh what, where, who? "Wash up Teddy" sweet Angelic voice commands.

I wash up, cold, but clean. I stand up and walk towards the voice, O'God she's beautiful. Auburn colored hair softly braid ponytail, tall 5'9" maybe 5' 10', perfect lithe body encased in soft kaki cargo pants, punk graphic t-shirt, green Irish cable sweater. Her perfect face hidden behind mirror aviator. I heat up walking towards her. Shit I'm naked I see in the glasses. I'm giving her a full-frontal display. Courage Teddy courage.

"Here take my sweater" why it's too small I'll never fit in it?

"It's too small won't fit"

"wrap it around your waist, so you don't get arrested" Stupid Teddy, just stupid, think. I wrap it around hiding the front and back best I can.

"Do you remember which parking lot?" what where am I? Remember the party.

"The last thing I remember was being handed a drink at Park's party in Bellevue, where I'm I?"

"Smugger beach, south of Denton on the pacific coast. I think you got ruffied" Where is hell is Denton, Coastal, hours from Seattle.

"Shit, let me borrow your cell?" I have to call dad.

"No, no bars out here. Have to go to Denton to make a call. Come let's go to my car." She said two car lots, think which one.

"What if I'm in the other lot?"

"Will drive over, you don't what to walking in just that in this weather, you're already shaking." Ok, makes sense, I'm freezeing. We walk to her car, an unremarkable four door coupe with Texas plates.

I have to know her name. "What's your name?"

"Samaria" Bullshit, she knows my name, she called me Teddy.

"Really the wife of the good Samaritan. Come on you know mine."

"Fine it Vicky" Looks right still doesn't feel right, but I go with it. I follow she checks the trunk. Handing me a pair of old coveralls, our hands touch electric arc. I want her. We leave she cranks the heater up. I start to feel better. Minutes later we're check the other lot, No cars. She walks down the beach trail. I check the restroom, and payphone the handset is cut, recently slovenly. She returns with a paper bag with my name on it. No cloths just e-print pictures of me naked with several girls and guys from school. Blackmail, think Teddy! Uncle Jason and Grandpa Ray kick in, work the problem; be embarrassed by the sexual explicit pic later. She's seen them, no use in being ashamed, fight the battle not the PR I hear Mom's sage advice. A note "Better behave Teddy, or these get webbed." Really stupid high school kids. Dad is going to go all berserk on them, Jason too.

"The Payphone junked. Will have to call at Denton."

She gases up as I call Dad. "Phoebe, put Dad or Taylor on. Dad, I'm ok. They drugged me at the party. What James is in the hospital, Sprayed him with a hallucinogenic. Shit, No, I'm at Denton, yea on the Coast. No, I've got a ride back to city. They left me naked on a beach, with a bag of blackmail pic's, sexual blackmail pic's. A note "Better behave Teddy, or these get webbed. I'm ok. In the Pic's are Park, Miller, Westly, and Harmon, Phyllis, Ginger Tate, Sun, Li, Kavagnh, Linda Wu, Samantha Lange, and the Peheski twins. Yea both male and female shit, I need some mouthwash. Just get these assholes before they publish. If they dumped me; an hour or two they're still waiting for the ferry back. Don't know why they brought me all the way out here to dump me. I bet Park's picking up pot or something out here. My Good Samaritan can get me back. I'll call when we get into town."

"Vicky, can I borrow some money for cloths", pointing at a small department store. She thinks then gives in. These coveralls are too tight my hard on is showing. I get jeans, dress shirt, underwear, mouthwash and sneakers. She is smoking hot leaning on the car fender, I'm panting.


	3. Chapter 3 Bitterrootfalls

We're hungry so we do lunch at a little bistro on the edge of town, love the food here.

"Did you have plans for today" he says

"Yes, Bitterrootfalls down the coast." I dreamily long to get there, but Teddy has my time right now.

"Never heard of it, take me." He says, most people don't know about it, a hidden gem in a remote state beach inland section.

"Don't you have to get back to the city?" I quiz, please say no.

"No, dad will want me out of the way, so they can't put pressure on me to stop him." Do I want to spent more time with him, YES, NO, I think, yes even for just today to be normal girl with the hot guy? "Ok, let go."

We hike up to the falls, small secluded little glen, with vista of the ocean and lush forest surrounds us, our own little slice of Eden. Teddy insisted he carry my pack and guitar. I sit a draw, compose, play as Teddy lays topless in the sun. O' my Muses are firing on all cylinders. Teddy smiles, "let swim",

"Teddy, we don't have suits. No skinny dipping." I say, blushing behind my guitar and hat.

"Fine, underwear" he strips down and wades in,

"come on Vicky" he challenges. I strip down to my bra and panties; I had to wear the Lacy undies.

We wade, splash and suddenly kissing. He lays me down on the blanket, kissing, fondling, and making out. Heaven can't hold a candle to Teddy passion. I flare and fold. We cradle each other in soft light, whispers and secrets shared.

All too soon the day fades and we make are way home. Stopping for dinner near the Ferry, Teddy takes me in his arms; I rage against the ending of this fantasy come true, but end it must, I'm not the right girl for Teddy Grey. I drop him off at the family gate; I don't give him my last name, cell, or address. I know he'll get the car plate, but that a dead end in Texas, price of fame. Once home, I dream of what was, and what could never be. Drifting to sleep, Teddy's hot body on mine haunts my dreams.

Xxxxx

Tpov

We're hungry so we do lunch at a little bistro on the edge of town; she's love the food here. "Did you have plans for today"

she longingly says "Yes; Bitter root falls down the coast."

"Never heard of it, take me." Please take me, I need you so bad.

"Don't you have to get back to the city?" she asks strangely

"No, dad will want me out of the way, so they can't put pressure on me to stop him." A little lie but I don't need Dad's lecture right now, no when I have this angel if front of me. I want, no need, to spend more time with her.

She perks up "Ok, let go."

We hike up to the small coastal water falls nestled in a secluded little glen. Beautiful views of the ocean and lush forest. I'm amazed by the natural beaity and unspoiled world, we've stepped into. Vicky is incredible talented, as she draws, composes song and poems, plays sweet original songs on her guitar. I lays in the sun. letting the artists, not ten feet away, I feel every breathe, every word, emotion, the very air about us.

The sun warms, I need her. "Vicky let swim" I hope to get her naked and pliable.

"Teddy, we don't have suits." I smile leery at her "No skinny dipping!" she finishes the thought. Shit, think Teddy old man.

"Ok, just underwear" I strip down and wades in, "come on Vicky"

She strips down to her very sexy Lacy underwear; striping my mind, get a grip Teddy. We wade, splash. I hold her waist in my hands. She's perfect, a mix of vixen and angel. I need to taste her, suddenly were kissing. The passion flares, somehow were down on the blanket. I let my shield fall away; kissing, fondling, with every part of my mind, heart, and soul. She gives me the same back. We spiral down to the essence of our souls. I stop and she begins. I fall submissively to her will.

The light fades we have to head out. Hand in hand. I drive up to the ferry. I don't want to end this yet, a small Italian for dinner down the dock from Ferry, later I takes her in his arms as we watch the Ferry come in. I rage against the ending of this perfect day, she is the right girl for me. All too soon she drops me off at the gate. How did she know exactly where I live? She smiles, sadly and longingly at me than drives away. No number, no last name, just the memories of her; perfect in every way. I have the Plate number I will find her.

I enter the house, Mom hugs me and we talk. I tell her about my day. I know she won't tell Dad about Vicky, the girl I plan on finding, and marring. Dad and Taylor come in a little later, flush and high five-in, must be good news. Park, Miller, Phyllis were busted coming off the ferry by the police, seem they got 100 pounds of pot, 3pound of X, and 20 pound of mushroom from a dealer near Forks. They immediately started to try to cut deal and sell each other out. The rest of the Blackmail group quickly fell apart. The Flash drives collected nothing got out. The new DA isn't cutting Park, Miller, Phyllis, or Kavagh, and Linda Wu, the two who sprayed James, He lost an eye, I'm pissed, he didn't deserve that. Dad is confident that the Families will pay heavy civil settlement to him, over the top of what Dad will do.

Late at night I dream of Vicky, still doesn't feel right. I dream of us, in love. I dream of her holding me, loving me as children, copper and auburn haired circle us laughing and happy. I dream of her dressed like Red Widow from HEAVY R singing to me, dominating me, commanding me. I dream of me a knight fight dragon to defend her, no as we fight together against the dragon and evil Orcs, my warrior goddess, my heroine.


	4. Chapter 4 Monday

Monday

s-pov

The school is a buzz with the blackmail scheme against Teddy Grey. A dozen of the in-kids and pretty people are in jail. Phil Park's is main villain, sitting in jail. He's busted for blackmail, Pot and X distribution. I breathe a sigh of relieve. My days just got easier as the main tormentors of my nerd persona are gone. Teddy shows bright and unfazed, by it all. The week progresses, Teddy seem preoccupied. Then Thursday in the Library at noon, he's been hiding here during lunch this week. He stares at me, like he's trying to recognize me, but he doesn't. Saturday I drive to the gig, HEAVY R has a semi-permanent Friday and Saturday schedule in South Seattle, night spot THE DRAGON CLUB. I park in a nearby underground garage, catch a ride with Summer.

As the Dominatrix, Red Widow, my 5'9 frame is adorned with black leather lace merry Widow Corset and lace mini skirt, garter belt with red lace stockings, my hair brush and pinned over my kabuki makeup face. The enigma, sexy but hidden, dominating but submissive. The perfect sex toy. I sing the really soft and sensual songs. I've write three hits for the band, and branched out with Abigail help to write for others, eight top forty this year, I'm on fire.

Xxxxxx

t-pov

The Girl haunts me. From the moment, I looked up freezing in the water naked and confused. She's owned me. The soft hair and piercing green eyes dazed me into submission, and I don't do submission. She stands tall about 5'9, slender, well proportioned. Looks the college coed. She' smart, talented, and so naturally sensual.

The kissing and cuddle at the falls left me wanting, needing, to possess this beautiful creature. All too soon she left me frustrated at my parent house, how did she know exactly where I live. No name, No number, no future date. I pout and sullen all Sunday and Monday. Park's little blackmail scheme has blown up, Dad and Taylor are in their zone, Mom is fully ok, with them going all overboard on my enemies. I think Dad is enjoying this a bit too much. By Monday all participates are in jail. I find myself hiding in the Library during lunch.

From my exploring at the falls, she has several trademark scars. A long swirling scar on her right thigh almost looks like a tattoo removal except you can see the stitches close up. On her right hand is a sunburst burn, small about the size of a fifty-cent piece. Low on her side is two round quarter size pucker scar. Even with these she's perfect, I feel her in my dreams I can't find her, the car was a dead end.

Thursday I'm hiding out in the Library during lunch. I wait to put a book on hold. Standing behind Samantha, super nerd, she hands a book for check out, the sunburst on her hand. Vicky? I spent the rest of the day studying her. How can this be Vicky, they look totally different? I have no trouble snooping into the school records, Uncle Barney and Aunt Destiny have tutored me in the fine art of computer hacking.

I find her House, who is Bill Deyoung? What relation to Samantha? I add a tracker to her car. I spent Friday night waiting, nothing. All day Saturday, nothing. Saturday at 5pm she on the move I track her to a garage. She exits and get into a nondescript van. They drive to alley in South Seattle, pull up tight to a back door to some club, doors open, van rocks, then pulls away. The guy driving disappears.

I move around to the front of the club. I've been here a lot: THE DRAGON CLUB to see HEAVY R.

A hundred to the doorman and I'm in. Usually I stay to the shadows in the back. Tonight, I push to the stage, maybe she's one of the dancer, or actors for the stage show, and sometimes they have teenage cage dancers. Looking for Samantha? The pre-bands are ok. Than HEAVY R takes the stage, it's the witches, babes, and widows, my personal favorite, tonight. The show progresses I don't see her. The crowd is rocking, during the show various guy flash the band, throw underwear, condoms new and used. Than a teenage next to me throws a used condom on the stage at a Widow, she expertly flicks it back into his face. As she does I see the swirl scar on her thigh. The Red Widow is Samantha, Vicky. I'm confused and dazed. I leave and stake out the car. Near two am she arrives and goes to an all-night diner, near Union Lake. She sits in a booth and pulls out a thick text book.

I make my move, enter and grab a menu. Sitting across from her. "Hi Samantha, or is it Vicky." I smile.

She glares at me. "What do you want Teddy?"

"That simple Samantha, I want you!" she blushes several shades

"Sorry you can't have me" you're so wrong girl

"Sam, we don't have a choice in this, you know it and so do I." I smile broadly and happily

"Why would you want me; Teddy you can have any other perfect socially acceptable girls in school hell even the western US." Logic isn't going to help you super nerd.

"Maybe, but I want you and you alone." I smirk in glee, logic be dammed. I know what I want, her.


	5. Chapter 5 fries and Whales

s-pov

Teddy Grey is sitting across from me "That simple Samantha, I want you!"

I blush several shades. What do I say, I want him, no, I have to escape? "Sorry you can't have me" he refuses to see reason. "Why would you want me, Teddy you can have any other perfect socially acceptable girls in school hell even the western US." Please go away take the hint. You're a smart boy.

"Maybe, but I want you and you alone." I melt, no I can't, I will fight this; ugh he runs his foot up my leg. "Teddy please?"

"Please what stop, or continue?" he asks all innocent and pure.

"You're not playing fair." I whine

"No, I play to win, and you are my ultimate prize, your love" I melt at his words, can I believe?

"We're too young to know that." Is he serious?

"No, Sam the Grey men once they find their soul mate never let go or give up." he states as sure as the sun rises. I need to escape.

"Teddy I can't be your soul mate." I'm not worthy of you. I lift my foot a drive the heel into is groin, see the pain shot thru his face. "Teddy stop and leave"

"pass the ketchup, Please." What? Shit he slips his hands under the table and is caressing my ankle. Ugh I can't take the feelings. I try to pull back but he holds my foot, caressing and tickling.

"Alright Teddy, I want you too." Shits were did that come from.

"You want Vicky, or Red, probably not Samantha, definitely not Sam. Will this be only weekends or special events to parade me around like a prize heifer." I beg.

"Sam I want you, any way or any persona." He is so dam sure of himself, should I? could?

"Come on Teddy, you wouldn't be caught dead in school with Samantha, super nerd. Or at some social event with RED. You only want Vicky the bounce Coed." Please see reason Teddy, please see it for the best if you let me go, I destroy everything I touch. My sin's will cause you to hate me.

"Bullshit Sam, I will date all four of you if I have to, or our there more persona hiding in that smartass brain."

"A few more but, I'll keep them to myself", Sexy Sammie, hopeless in love with you, or Daring S, fearless, wanting to explores your world, body, mind and soul. What can I say, do, "Teddy I need to keep my school persona, separate? I don't want to be some mean girl pet project to get turned into the prom queen with the hottest boy in school, remember that usually end with pig blood"

"You think I'm the hottest boy is school. Cool" he questions, surprised, shocked at the thought. How can he not see this plain fact?

"Teddy, you are the hottest, sexist, guy in the school."

"Sam, it's just my Dad's money" he tries to justify, explain away the truth.

"No, Teddy you have a body to kill for, Remember I've seen it, smarts, humor, caring and compassion, you're a total package"

"A yet you don't see yourself the same way" he hits me with logic, o' boy is this going to be fun, a guy I can't outthink.

"Sam why hide at school as the super nerd?" he asks concerned

"Teddy, I'm hated enough for being the smartest kid in school, how much worse would it be if I was prettiest, sexiest, or desirable"

"Sam, come Monday, you will be my girlfriend, so get use to it." he states sure and unforgiving

"Teddy please see reason; you can't want me." Not when you find out my secret my past sins _._

"Sam, Monday morning I will pick you up a 7:30. And we will be a couple, I don't care what others say or do. You are Mine." Part of me wants this so bad, another part dreads this so much. The man of my dreams. Vs. the disaster rushing up the road. Teddy no I won't do it!

"Ok, Teddy but I'm not changing persona."

XXx

Sunday: 11am

The phone rings and rings and rings. "What?"

"Do you know it took you 16 rings to answer the phone Sam!" teddy blares thru the receiver.

"Teddy its Sunday, go away!" it, Sunday, I'm tired, I look at the clock, it's too early, this is my sleep day.

"Sam, I'm picking you up in one hour, now forty-five minutes." Agh # $ * teddy #$ # %grey. I shower and dress as Sam. Teenager, smart and sexy, mature. Simple skirt, graphic t-shirt, medium heels, and soft suede jacket. Mrs. Westford answers the door, "Sammy for you."

I walk out and Teddy smiles "Go change"

"What's wrong with this?" I look down at my clothes?

"Think outdoorsy" oh, I run back to my room and change. Flat high top converse, Flower print Flannel shirt and my surplus army field jacket. I run and twirl for him "Better, much sexier." We drive for an hour dead into the country side. Arriving at a little B&B hidden on the ocean. Taking my hand, he leads around the back to an outdoor seating area. Taking a seat. "I hope you're hungry. They serve a fixed menu."

"What if I had food problems"

"you don't, I check." He states sure of himself, I've notice Teddy is very confident. What how could he know.

"Check how, Teddy how?" I demand

"I'm very good with computers. And the school isn't"

"Teddy, what if you got caught." I ask concerned.

"Jail maybe, most likely a new gym for the School."

Lunch is delicious. Starting with beaten beet soup, and salmon stuff rigatoni, and ending wild berry pie. After we take a walk to a seclude lookout. Sitting close on a bench, wrapped in a blanket watching for whales. We kiss, and feel, touching and memorizing every detail, every emotion. Teddy suddenly giggles and slide under the blanket. Lifting my skirt, he starts to pull down my panties, I'm wet so wet, "Teddy stop, what are you doing?"

"Sam trusts me!" Sliding my panties down I feel kiss on my stomach working down to my oh agh His tongue, aghhhhh don't stop TEDDY! I come apart, but still he licks and kisses, and holds me lock to his ferocious mouth. Till I orgasm and pass out. Waking locked in his arms smelling my favorite scent, Teddy Grey. Later we drive to a lookout watch the rainbow sunset. Just holding each other, safe, loved, a fantasy I dread to end, the calm before the storm.

Xxx


	6. Chapter 6 first week

t-pov: Monday

Sawyer drives Phoebe, she a freshman, and I, to school. Stopping at Sam's house. She exits walking towards us, tight bun, buddy holly glasses, baggy kaki overalls, green long sleeve dress shirt, pocket protector, and book knapsack. I wait at the car door. I kiss her hard, and in the car, we go. Phoebe is confused. "Our! You guys like dating?" "Yes, Phoebe we are." My fashionista little sister is trying to wrap her head around the picture that is us.

Arriving, we hold hands and publicly kiss. She melts into my arms, as I deepen the kiss, she slips a little tongue in to tease me. I harden at her wanton ways, she leads me into the school and down the hall to our lockers. Luckily, we have the first six hours in the same classes. Usually I sit in the back, and she sits up front. Now I take the close seat to her. Lunch is spent in the Library; she does 30 minutes of tutoring to 3 students. God, how sexy she looks being the Teacher.

After school, she spends another hour tutoring and extra credit, I force Phoebe to spend it studying with me. Then Sawyer takes us home. I'll spend hour tonight on the phone, v-chatting (Skyping) till we both fall asleep. The week progresses, the school is on fire, super nerd and Teddy Grey dating. Rumor fly, I must be failing, need to up my SAT; I'm gay, she blackmailing me. We keep the same schedule daily till Friday, D-day. The day I take her to meet my parents.

Friday night:

Tonight, I take Sam to meet my parents. Take on Christian Grey easy. Take on Anna Grey nearly impossible. Most people think that Dad is the tough one, the control freak, Mega CEO, sometimes there right. In the house, only one person counts. The petite and smart Anastasia, Mom. She rules and we the family obey. Every girl I've ever brought home has wilted under her piercing gaze, shown to be the gold digger, air heads, social climbers and idiots. Today, I bring Sam, make or break time.

Sawyer drops us off out front, Entering Anna House, as the family calls it. Official it's called Sea Meadows Estate. Dad is in the entryway; I wave, a hustle Sam upstairs to my room. She's brought a change of cloth. Sam is meeting my parents not Red, Samantha, or Vicky. Sam exits the bathroom, Soft flout skirt, simple gem green blouse with mid sleeves, soft flat canvas shoes, hair down lightly curled. She is the perfect high school vixen. I lay on my bed, I pants and whistle. "Damm Sam you look fantastic. Maybe we should just stay here, a maybe repeat Sunday?"

"Teddy getup, let meet your family before I chicken out a run home and hide."

Taking her hand, we head to the great room. It's empty, heading into the kitchen. Mom is cooking dinner. Phoebe on a bar chair arguing with Dad. Dad goes slack jawed, Phoebe turns and falls out of the chair stunned. Mom looks confused; she must have been peeking out the window. "Mom, Dad this is SAM! Samantha Morgan." Everyone stares "What's wrong did I forget to button my fly?" Sam bumps me.

Mom smile a says "Sam it a pleasure to meet you, you freshen up very well. Please sit"

"Why, the costume change?" Dad's always to the point.

"It's complicated, but is save wear and tear on my life" she answers

"jeez Sam you could knock Geordie or Virginia out, an be the queen bee of the school, especial now your dating Teddy." Phoebe fantasizes out loud.

"Phoebe, I don't want to be Prettiest, most popular girl in School. I want to graduate and finish college and get a good career. Not be a social butterfly of some rich dude." Sam answer, making my heart swell. I look at her in awe. We've had this conversation already

Phoebe try to snap me because i'm a rich dude, with the money the Great-grandparents left me, plus the Grand's trust fund, not counting the parents trust fund set up for us kids. but I ignore her, watching Mom.

She smiles "Everyone grab a seat, food coming up, Christian put down the bread, Salad first." The meal progress, the conversation seems to be Sam and Mom. Dad jokes that Mom was focused in High School and College with GPA4.0, "Sam GPA is 4.1" mom is impressed even more when she weeds out of Sam the online college course she taking, already half way to a AA degree. She'll start college as a junior.

In the great room, Dad is unusually quiet, "What wrong, Dad, you don't like her?"

"No, your mother won't let me do background check on your dates without her approval" whoa dad flying blind.

"When did, that rule get made?" I ask surprised

"When Sawyer reported, you dating." Dad grumbles

"Taylor went along?" I ask shocked

"Of course, he more afraid of her and Gail than me." We laugh.

Phoebe is trying to convince Sam to change her persona wardrobe

"Phoebe I'm allergic to Pigs blood" Sam quotes

She looks confused, as Dad, mom, Sam and I laugh and hoot. I take Sam, home. It's been a good night. Mom is impressed and supportive. Dad however has a puzzle and he has to solve it. I dread the results. But I will not let go.


	7. Chapter 7 meet the band

Saturday: Meet the band: S-pov.

Teddy wanted to come by early, I told him no! I will not rise before 10am period. I wake do homework clear the board for a free Sunday with Teddy. At 4pm Teddy picks me up and we drive to Summers house.

Liz, Renee, Elf and Linda are working in the garage, our dance studio. Derek is minding Patty, the terrible two-year-old diva princess, and cooking diner, Liz is taking cooking class because she burns water and turn food into inedible rock hard mush. Liz and Elf are wary of Teddy, Lopez girls are all for me dating and getting a life. Teddy and Derek know each other thru Barney, Grey resident IT god. So, they talk shop, computer, code, they're planning some computer crime spree.

I work on the new routines. The Babes are trying to reduce our stage time. Doll and Blondie are being bitch's. Frau is quiet; she's been hanging more with witches and Goths lately. Trouble in Babe land. Abby show up has a NDA for Teddy. If he wants to see me backstage, he'll have to get a persona to hide behind. I decide Super Sexy Indie Boy, fake tattoo arm sleeve, ripped jeans and sleeve ripped off tux shirt over a Retro Sioux and the Banshees graphic t-shirt with a carnival joker mask. He looks sexy, Liz and Renee want him on stage, particular for the "silver stars" number" We work out a routine that will bring the house down. Teddy is scared of being on stage, but trusts me; boy is in for shock and awe.

Dinner is served, Maxie Lopez, Linda and Renee mother, is here to watch Patty, now adorable beloved behaved two years old. Derek has changed into his stage persona, Hot, Stud Teacher, ripped dress slacks, and graffiti embroidered corduroy jacket with leather glow in the dark elbow patches over a torn ripped HEAVY R Widows t-shirt, topped with a phantom of the opera mask.

In the Van, Renee, Elf both harp over not having boyfriends, Linda smile silently, she got a secret, the junior curator of the native museum hiding something or more likely someone.

The club is in full swing as we enter the dressing room. We share with the band; while the Babe have their own room, that ok with the rest of us. Fred is staring at a pad, headphone on, keyboard thumping, the usually. We suit up; warm up. I try Liz's favorite nerve calming technique. I try to suck the tonsils out of Teddy Grey mouth. She and Derek are practical having sex in the corner. I'm having so much fun, till Fred taps me on the head.

"What he doing here, RED?" Fred demands

"He's my boyfriend, Teddy this is FRED." I tell her.

"We have met before; Red I don't want him here." Fred I mad, I'm not sure why.

"Why?" I demand getting pissed

"He'll spy for his Dad." Fred says with conviction and believe.

"Fred, I don't think Christian Grey wants are song list" I tease her, she hates being condescended to.

"No, but the software? we use he'll cream to get." Fred demands, afraid what I'll say. She doesn't take reject from close friends very well.

"Fred, honestly I promise not pass any song, tech or secret to my Dad or anyone at Grey system. You don't have these problems with Derek?" Teddy tries to sooth the waters.

"No, but he's not a Grey." Fred get mad

"I'll sign whatever makes you happy" Teddy demands forcefully and makes Fred believe him, she is warming to him, I can tell

"ok, you're on probation." Fred relents

At the club: The show starts with the Babes, Goths, then us. Fred is pissed the Babe are out sync and step. Babe Blondie is slurring, missing her marks. Abby is pissed and pushes Goth up, surprisingly Babe Frau, Mary, stays on stage, does her songs and mesh with the Goth girls. We're up and command the stage. Fred is getting back into sync and Elf is vamping hard shifting the focal point to her and not Fred. Derek takes a water bottle to Fred. Speaking close to her ear, calming her down. We go hard and heavy shifting the stage show, while Fred remerges from her depression. Screwed up songs and staging really hurt her ego and courage. With the music pumping we go thru our song list stage set. Till poor little Teddy's virgin performance.

Silver Star starts and Black Widow leads Teddy to center stage. I force him to kneel. Taking his head back and forth, simulating oral sex. Till I push him down and finish with my boot heel on his back. Green Widow, Summer, has Derek down stage left arm around his throat on his knees. Black Widow has John, one of the dancer, stage right, back to the floor heel in his mouth. The crowd goes wild. Teddy crawls off stage. Later he comes behind me, kneeling, a wraps an arm around my leg during "Someone like you song" looking up with pure love and lust in his eyes. I nearly cum on stage. With his touch and looks, a girl could fall forever into his arms.

The shows over and backstage is on fire. Fred and Abby have Babe Doll, Lonnie, in a corner. Derek grabs the Lopez girls, Mary and us. We head out. We de-suit in the Van. We stop at an all-night dinner. Mary is quiet, upset. I lend a shoulder. Teddy holds my hand, as Mary cries. Linda, Renee, Elf are subdued. Liz Summer's and Derek Summer's call Abby. Returning to Summers house. Teddy drives me and Frau to my house. Kissing him good night. I take Mary inside. Grabbing a quick shower.

Mary is on the couch, Debra is feeding her tea. Seem Lonnie and Beatrice are pushing to go sole, with private more sexual shows, including live sex acts on stage. They're pushing her to have sex with people who will back they're sole shot. She admits she a virgin, I hug her "I'm one too"

"But your boyfriend is Teddy Grey" she says shock and surprised

"Well we haven't got to that point yet." I answer truthful

"You can have a hot boyfriend without putting out." she asks

"Mary, sex is only special if you keep it for special people. Casual sex can be fun, but it's not emotional filling nor satisfying. If you're not ready and you haven't found Mr. Right, don't settle for Mr. Right-Now." Debra sooths and calmly tell us.

Putting Mary to bed, I think long and hard on Teddy, the future, and tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8 sunday

Sunday

Noon.

Tpov

I work out with Sawyer, Taylor, and Dad before mom takes us to Church. Afterwards I split to get Sam. I find her and Mary sitting in the garden. Mary looks scared and alone. As I moved thru the house I noticed two suitcases and four large trash bags on the couch. "Hey, babe what's going on?"

"Lonnie kicked Mary out of her apartment."

"They were roommates?" I ask

"Yes, all three lived in apartment near the Stadium."

"Can she stay here?" I ask concerned by the problem.

"I don't' know, I have to call Bill."

"Bill?" I asks maybe some answers.

"Yea, Bill's my mother's sugar dad, that his house."

"If No, I'll call Mom, she'll find something or put her up ourselves." I tell her, she doesn't believe me, I can tell by her eyes.

"She would, I mean a stranger, just like that."

"Yea, Sam just like that. Mom is a caring, loving person, she wasn't raised rich. When you meet Grandpa Ray, you'll see what I mean." I reassure her.

"Ok. The housekeeper in NY will have them call me when they wake, probably around 4pm; they do the night life in the Easy Apple." She explains

"I can't leave Mary, so I guess our plans are ruined?" she adds

"No, you both are coming with me." I tell her making sure to reassure her with my touch to her cheek.

"Teddy, are you sure" she's unsure

"Yes" I tell her, taking the lead.

"Guy's just leave me I'll be ok" Mary whisper softly and lonely.

"No Mary, you're coming with us. So, you too get your jackets and swimwear. Let's get the lead out people, move it move it" I hustle them before more doubts can creep into their heads.

s-pov

We drive along singing to the radio. God, I love Teddy. The smart, caring, loyal, do anything for me boyfriend. Even sing along to a old Britney song. We have Mary rock and roll, laughing in the backseat. We pull up to a large house on the Sound.

"Come on everyone's around back at the pool house." Teddy barks, happy and full of himself. Taking our hands, we skip; yes, skip around the house, My Teddy. Mary is out of her shell and acting like her normal bubbly self.

The Family is horsing and playing in the pool house, while a stately older gentleman laughing does battle with a large grill, wearing a hilarious apron" Born to Cue, Raised to Grill". Christian is talking to him. Anna comes up and hugs me "You Girls get change, rooms over there, before Elliot throws you in the pool, best hurry" laughing pointing at a large guy throwing a pair of middle school kids in the air.

"Uncle Elliot, Ava and Cary, his kids. Mom wasn't kidding; he will throw you in, cloths and all." Teddy comments. We change, both coming out in one piece suits. I don't do bikini, people stare at the scars. Mary feeling vulnerable opted for a one piece too.

Right after we exit, the big Lunkge called Elliot scoops us both up, in the pool, we go. I manage to hook his arm and drag him in as well. Laughing he starts chasing everyone to throw them into the air, to fall splattering into the water. Teddy cannonball in drenching me, O' Teddy Grey you are so toast. I give chase, splashing and dunking, till we're alone in a corner, kissing.

A foot tabs our head, looking up an Elderly lady, looking down, "You're in Public, Keep It Clean. Teddy introduces me."

"Sam this is my Grandmother Grace, Grandpa Carrick is the one at the Grill." Teddy speaks

"Sam, or Samantha dear, which do you prefer?" the lady ask, kindly and all grandmotherly. I could easily fall in love with this family.

"Sam, Dr. Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Just Grace, dear, I'm only Doctor Grey at work, I'll leave you two to play, keep it clean." Wow the legendary DR. Grace Grey, so wow. Teddy drags me back to chaos of Elliot and Kate, his wife, horsing and playing. An air horn goes off, Grace smiling "Foods up, wash up, before I throw it away."

The food is delicious, the conversations is lively and stimulating. Phoebe, Ava, and Kate discover Mary's day job, a personal shopper, working for Caroline Acton. Anna's long time personal shopper. The Fashionista are unleashed, Sam and I beat a retreat to the grass down near the Bay, lying in the sun. Staring at the clouds, talking, talking of things, places, dreams and bunny shapes clouds, the day slips away.

Sam cell buzz, "Hi, Aerie, I need a favor, one of my friends needs a place to stay for a couple of months can you ask Bill, Ok. No, I won't break the Contract. Yes, No. bye."

I stare out, bleak and shaking. Teddy holds me, not speaking, letting me process.

 _Replaying the conversation Hi Aerie,_ _ **what do you want?**_ _I need a favor._ _ **What now?**_ _One of my friends needs a place to stay for a couple of months can you ask Bill._ _ **No, don't spoil this with your fuckup friends.**_ _Ok_ _ **you have a contract don't break or you'll be out on the street.**_ _No, I won't break the Contract._ _ **Good, I don't know what is wrong with you always picking up strays; you better look out for number one.**_ _Yes._ _ **Have you stopped hiding as that nerd, a gotten a rich man to care for your need, cause I'm no paying for college.**_ _No._ _ **you'll regret wasting these good years, not play up your looks. Nobody likes smart ass girls, just compliant ones.**_ _Bye._

I silently weep into Teddy strong shoulder, clinging and needing the warmth, and the strength. My mom so shallow, everything is fun happy times catering to a man, rich, sugar daddy, get the money, jewelry, cars, and sex for sale. Why can't I be that girl? McClellan, that why. My terrible secret my sins. I have Teddy; maybe he wants me, not my body. I have doubts and fears. Could I rely on a man; what if they use me and discard me.

"Teddy, they said no. What can I do, I know she'll have Bill call Mrs. Westford. We could stall for a day or two. I don't want to let Mary down."

"Sam, I'll ask mom, she'll take care of it. But she'll need to know everything, the band." Teddy says very assured

"Ok, if you trust her." He looks hurt, confused, I don't understand.

"Babe, I will take care of this." I cuddle into him, make me believe; please make me believe in us.

We wander back into the house. Soft classical music plays. Anna is laying in Christian lap, tablet in hand reading, Christian is reading from his tablet. Grace is calmly petting Ava large orange tab cat. Everyone else is gone. We've change back to street cloths, sitting cuddled in Teddy arms watching the sunset over the bay thru the Great Room's massive windows. "Teddy, Sam dinner is a buffet in the kitchen, serve yourself when you're hungry." Anna says. Teddy whispers let's eat. We get up and eat,

Anna and Grace come in the kitchen. "Where is everyone?" teddy asks

Anna smiles "They're in Phoebe room having a fashion show and tell. Phoebe, Ava, and Kate are grilling Mary on what to wear, with what accessories, and when to wear it, ugh I'm so happy to be here and not there."

"Anna shopping is not bad, just wait till next month when Mia's in town." Grace says cheerlessly

"Grace I don't see you up there, nor taking more than four hours of shopping with any of the fashionista." Anna snaps back

"Do as I say, not as I do" Grace states with a fake haunt British accent. Everyone's laughing and glad were not upstairs.

T-pov

"Mom can I talk privately."  
She nods, and we go to her office, the Library. "What up Teddy?"

"Mom I have a problem and I need your help. Mary's roommate's kicker her out, she needs a place to stay. Sam asked Her Mom if Mary could stay with her, but she said no. Sam living arrangement is strange. She's living in her mom's boyfriend's house. Can you help? There is a twist."

"Yes, we'll help. Teddy what is the Twist?" mom says, always pinpointing the but about to come.

"Well, the girls are in a Band, really successful band, it kinds of edgy."

"Spill Theodore, Edgy how?" Mom moves closer, holding my arm with a lite touch.

"Have you heard of HEAVY R?"

"Yes, the songs are really good; although the stage shows are a little mature for teens. Why?" Mom says, why am I not surprised.

"Sam and Mary are both in the band."

"I see, can't any of the other Girls help?" She asks

"Everything is tight, Sam wants to help, but they're infighting in the band between the different sections."

"Alright, Mary will stay us till we can get her settled." Mom states like it's the most common and sensible thing to do.

"Mom, they may want you and Dad, Phoebe to sign NDA. The Band is really strict about protecting the member anonymity." She smirks like NDA are new and unusual.

"Not a problem Teddy, Are you happy with this relationship? The personas'? The hiding?" she quiz's me. Like a bloodhound hunting, she always zeros in on my insecurities and fears.

"Yes, mom I am the happiest and most satisfied in the world. Sam is everything." I try to sound confident.

"Well let's get wheels turning. I'll make up a guest room; you bring Mary and her stuff over tonight." Mom says planning the maneuver.

I move back to the dining room, where Sam is sipping tea talking to grandma. Kissing Sam, "everything's set Mary staying with the parents till Mom can find something more permanent."

"Really Teddy, what did you have to pay, I'll make it up I promise." She asks unsure begging to believe my words.

"Sam, it didn't cost a thing. Why would you think it would cost, its family?" she looks confused, theirs some dynamic I'm missing.

An hour and half latter, having collected Mary from the Fashionista gang, we head for the door. She looks happy and high; Fashionista high I've seen Aunt Mia like this after Fashion Week in NY.

"Teddy, Sam, Mary they're been a change of plans." Mom calls out. Sam shutters and I wrap her in my arms, kissing her head. Mary looks like a deer in headlights.

"It's been decided to have Mary stay with Grace and Carrick. They would love to have you stay here Mary." Mom says gentle and kind.

Oh, that is great Mary will love being the center of attention here. Grandma will really help get her esteem up, she loves a project. "I think that will be great, Mary, you'll love being here with Grace and Carrick." I try to calm her.

"I don't want to be a bother." She says while pleading with her eyes and face for us to tell her yes, she can stay.

"Mary, they are looking forward to having you here, and I would consider it a favor, for you to watch out for them, with Elliot and Kate going back to Portland, they're lonely here." Mom says, applying all that mother logic and psychology.

Always the thinking one, finding a way to make Mary think she looking out for Grace and Carrick, while they take care of her.

"O' I can do that, I don't want be a burden." She starts to believe, but is afraid.

"Nonsense dear, it will work out great, Carrick can drop you off at the store, And Grace cans pick-u-up after work. You can get them out of the house, a not into mine." She says with a wink.

"Mary, I think this is best, you can be your-self and not have worry about peer pressure, or the band. Get your life back on track." Sam tells her.

"Ok, Sam if you think this will work, I love to stay here with your parents." Mary final begins to believe this is happening.

Grace walks up smiling, takes Mary to her new room.

"Thanks mom, this will work out."

"Grace insisted on it, she needs someone to dolt on, beside Mary would get no rest with Phoebe, fashion diva, in the house." Sam smiles and laughs, but there is still wariness behind the mask.

"Let's go get her stuff, I'll bring it back." I say to Sam. I know my mom saw the wariness, fear that flitted across Sam face.


	9. Chapter 9 Anna's intelligent brief

Monday: On the road.

Teddy pov: Sam is happy, bounce, as I hold her hand in car. "I talked to Mary this morning, she so relived. She and Grace had a long girl talk last night. She feels so much better. She was in foster care for the last ten years."

I didn't know that. "Told you so. Pay up ten kisses."

"Ugh Sawyer! can I sit up front" whines Phoebe.

Sam gets to two by the time we pull up at school. I smack Sam ass, "you still own me Samantha", she grins and shakes its, oh I am going to enjoy this day.

Mary pov: Carrick driver is Mel, A nice guy who's been with the Grey for twenty years. Carrick and him have a funny and happy argument over sports, I bet this is fixture of their drive. I relax, happy and free. The Talk last night with Grace was so uplifting. I wish she was my Grandma, not the drunk, drug addict in prison. Sam checking up, call this morning further lifted the burden. She talked to Abby, I can shift to Goth's or Widow's, which every I decide. I can't see taking Lonnie or Bea shit any more. Mrs. Westford, Sam, and Grace all support my not cashing in my V-card. I want what RED has, someone like Teddy, or his dad, or Carrick. I must be having serious daddy issues; wish. I knew who mine was. Carol called me in to her office first thing this morning, talked about my living arrangement; I could have talk to her. She would have helped. She happy I'm staying with the DR. and Carrick. For the first time is awhile I'm happy at work.

Anna-pov: "Taylor, Christian. I want a full background on Sam, Mary, and the band HEAVY R"

Christian looks at me, questioning, "Our you sure, you didn't want on before?"

"Yes, things have changed. I'm concerned that Sam's past will destroy Teddy."

"Ok and this band?" Christian ask concerned

"Both Sam and Mary are in the Band."

"What? How can that be? I mean the music is first rate, the Stage show is all costume and makeup, so yea they could be members." I see the wheel turning in their heads; this is their favorite form of relaxation, threat assessment and neutralization. Boy and their toys, schemes, and plans. I push any dark thought away, she feels right. I want Teddy to be happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thursday:Anna-pov

Taylor briefs us this morning on Sam, Mary, and some of the band. The information is enlightening and disturbing. Talyor begins

"Samantha Devon Morgan, fourteen, birthday in July. Mother Jennifer Aerie Morgan. Father unknown. Everything from age 8 to 10 is court sealed both state (Texas) and Federal. From age ten, she's lived in nine states, close to twenty addresses, almost all her mother's boyfriends' houses. She's only been in Seattle 11 months, living in the Deyoung household only 2 months. She's a junior in Teddy high school with a GPA4.1, tutors eight students. Enrolled in three different online colleges; taking three courses a term has 36unit accrued with a GPA4.0. She joined the band 10 months ago, becoming a member of the Widows section. Her persona Dominatrix Red Widow, is the most disturbing aspect of all this, aggressive sexual dominate, and enigma. She sings the really soft and sensual songs, four of the bands last 8 hits. Financial is even more strange: she has accounts in four banks totaling almost three million dollars. She has multi-million-dollar trust fund lockup in a probate and civil courts. She has a contract, type unknown, with her mother's current boyfriend Bill Deyoung. She is a virgin as of three months-ago. Medical history shows clean of drugs.

Sam mother Jennifer Aerie Morgan, born in December, pregnant at 13, gave birth at 14. Multi relationships, always with richer older men, Sugar daddies. All record court sealed, financial, credit, even taxes and social security, medicals for same time period as daughter. Known party girls, promiscuous, suspected of high end escort. Under sexual contract to Bill Deyoung.

Bill Deyoung, 55yr, trust fund baby, Father one of the Microsoft hundred. Worked for 15year Microsoft human resources EEO, lackluster career. Widower 5yr. one daughter Tabitha Deyoung, 24yr, trust fund kid, known Drugs, party girl. Currently in sex contract relationship with Jennifer Aerie Morgan. Currently in New York, partying hard, till December 1. Scheduled to be is Europe for Christmas in the Alps, till July. Has a contract, type unknown with Sam.

Abigail Berg, Heavy R manager 50yr old, sister to Fredrick Freda, married 5yr than divorced Tallis Berg (Husband forced divorce, died of cancer one year later) 5yr ago, master in music, MBA, master in entertainment management. Reputation as straight arrow, no nonsense. HEAVY R is her major client. Also, has Rebecca Logan, song writer 12 major hits in the last three years. Tabitha Willows song writer 5 major hits last two years.

The band was formed by Elizabeth "Fred" Freda, Linda Lopez, and Debbie Mason 5year ago. All three students attended WSU Vancouver. Elizabeth "Fred" Freda, daughter of Fredrick Freda, dropped out her sophomore year to go full time into music. Debbie Mason gradated, quit to marry and moved to Miami. Linda Lopez graduated is currently junior Curator Native American museum, Seattle. You all have met Elizabeth "Fred" Freda, Abigail, and Fredrick socially. Fredrick's a major Technology competition to GREY SYSTEM. He has an estranged relationship with his sister and daughter. Mother died 6 year ago, right before she dropped out and formed the band. She is known to be a software programming protégé like her dad.

The current makeup of the core band: Elizabeth "Fred" Freda lead guitar 25yr, Linda "Retro" Lopez drummer 24yr, and Theresa "Elf" Logan bass, 18yr Central HS, junior, GPA3. with the Lopez. They are all smart, independent woman. Financial they're sound. None are in a current relationship.

The sub sections are Widows (Samantha, Renee Lopez 22, sister to Linda, student WSU Seattle, no current relationship. Elizabeth Summer 22, wife of Derek Summers 26, GREY SYSTEM It security dept. number 4 in the department, one child Patty (2)) Babes (Lonnie Ruiz, Beatrice Townworth, Mary Blakemore) Witch's (4), Lady's(2), Goth(2), Punk's(2). Most are in High school or College.

The major disruption in the band right now. Is the Babe's, in which two of the girls just entered rehab yesterday. Beatrice Townworth age 19, dropped out of Portland's Western HS, GPA2.2. and Lonnie Ruiz age 21, GPA2.5 expelled from Preparatory High School for sexual misconduct on school grounds and during school hours, a ménage a trio with two teachers at 18. Earned GED, currently partying hard 24/7 with Townworth. They are the most public and sexual promiscuous in the group Both have had several sexual relationships with older men and women. Some reports of semi-pro activities. Rumors they're going to do a sole spin off.

The last member of the Babe's is Mary Blakemore, 18year-old, graduated Central high school GPA 3.2. Currently employed as junior personal shopper (14months). At the Neiman Marcus, main store Seattle. Former roommate of Ruiz and Townworth, kicked out last Sunday. No known relationship. Spent age 8 to 18 is foster care. Mother dead of overdose age 5. Father unknown, raised by Grandmother age 5 to 8. Grandma convicted (multi-felony convictions going back to high school) sexual misconduct on a minor, pandering and attempt child slavery for Granddaughter and five other children in her care (ages 5 to 13). Currently serving 35year is Eastern State Prison. Medical history shows multi assaults by guardians and adults but still a virgin as of six month-ago. A gifted musician (piano, oboe) and singer, she has the most vocal range in the group. I'm Still working on the rest of the band."

"The Deyoung housekeeper is a cousin of mine. She is estranged from the family for the last twenty years. I had Sawyer make contact. Hope to hear back within the hour."

"Thank you, Taylor, I am concerned with the legal cases, and the missing years. How did you get her medical history?"

"Anna, you don't want to know, and I'm not telling" Taylor tell us.

"Ok, Christian what should we do?" I ask the paranoid expert in the room.

"Right now, nothing. We dig deeper and move some asset in place to protect Teddy, Sam, and Mary. Mom is really having a great time mothering her. Carrick is thinking with their retirement becoming foster parent." Christian is always the man with a security plan.

"Ok, make it work. I will meet the band." I say with conviction, my son's first serious relationship. I need to support, but protect. If he's like his father this is going to end in massive failure or wedding bells. Before we can leave the security office table.

Taylor's phone rings. "Yes, Debra I work for the Greys, yes let me put you on speaker phone. Debra Teddy's parents are here, Anna and Christian."

"I'm pleased to meet you and hope I can answer some of your question and put to bed any concerns." She says intelligently and to the point. I think I like her.

"Debra, Anna. the contract Sam has with Deyoung?" I ask

"That about her living here, and going to High School till she Graduates. Her mother made it very strict, no sleepover, quest, or parties. But she doesn't do any of that she studies and works in the band." Debra states

"You're not concerned with her in the Band?" I ask

"No, Anna. They are a good bunch of girls for the most part and Abby really looks out and mothers the girls. I know about the problem with Lonnie and Bea; the band is very close to firing them both, a first in the Band. Several previous members have been sent to rehab on the bands money and two girls had babies and are in college also on the bands money. It hard to get in, but they're loyal and caring group." Debra says proudly, revealing the unvarnished issues in the band

"I would like to meet the band."

"Best would be to go to Summers house Saturday afternoon. The girls work on the routines and songs. Eat Dinner and go to club. Abby will have an NDA for you." she says, then I ask "What do you think of Sam and Teddy relationship?"

"I think it is good for both. They have a working bond that is stronger together. He seems to handle her persona and fears very well." She says mirroring my own opinion.

"What do you know about Sam and Texas?" I ask dreading the answer.

"Anna, that is a mystery. I know she has terrible nightmares, I find her outside in the garden, soaking wet, terrorized, and frozen is some internal hell. Her mother believes she's pandering for attention, advises me to ignore it and just hose her down till she snaps out of it. I think that woman is nuts. If Sam wasn't emancipated at 10, I would have adopted her myself." Debra states, lost in private thought.

"Sam was emancipated at ten? How? Why?" Christian jumps in.

"I'm sorry I don't know. But she has a lawyer Donald Treat in LA who handles her money. And Another Gronski in Dallas for some legal issues she's in. Her local Lawyer is Tallis Berg, Abby's ex's, oldest son Edward. She handles her own finances." She states

"Debra, Christian Grey that seem a lot for one so young. You're not worried about the strain?" Christian ask concerned, I can see the wheels turning in his head.

"I was until Teddy showed up. He has shifted a lot of her worries and fear. She's taking more time to be a kid, and less focused about the future. Her mother has caused me several times to want to grab Sam and leave. She makes Sam pay for everything she gets; food, rent, and even to go to school. I had a serious talk with Bill before he left; his late wife hired me, as she would be appalled at this conduct by both of them. I manage to shift house accounts to lower her costs. Her mother constantly harps on Sam to get a sugar daddy to take care for her. Before you ask, no she doesn't see Teddy like that. I may need a new job Jason." She rambles a bit. But the information is scary and disturbing.

"Don't worry Debra, I will personal write you a job reference" Christian states, I see the pain in his grey eyes. The remembrance of Ella, his mother.

"Thank you! Mr. Grey, Sam is a good girl, a virgin and Teddy is a good boy. A they both have good heads on they're shoulders. Let them work out the bumps." Debra says

"I think that is sound advice, thank you we must have you over. Gail, Jason wife, will want to meet you." I say ending the call. Or so I thought.

"Jason one last thing, don't get into a physical fight with Sam. She is like Cousin George in a fight. I think it is something about Texas. She's had extensive training. So be verbal, not physical. Bye" Debra states sadly. I wonder about the reference?

Call ended

"Taylor what she means by that?" Christian beats me to the question.

"Cousin George was in Vietnam, after the War. Every fight was to the death; even horse play was to the death. He really tried to kill. Pop said he'd been capture by the VC held for a month before rescue. Left him with this irrational fear. Uncontrollable fear of losing a fight equaled torture and pain. Better to die fighting than become a victim again. He, after a long hard road, committed suicide after he accidental killed a man in a bar." Taylor says pained and saddened.

"Do you think Teddy in danger from her?" I ask very concerned, could she hurt Teddy.

"No, I don't. They have a good dynamic and Teddy seems in tune to her needs, emotional and intellectually." Taylor tell us. He better be right. I'll have to discusses this with Gail and Grace. Perspectives, we need perspectives.


	10. Chapter 10 damaged Goods

Thursday morning grey manor: Grace pov

I find Mary tossing and crying in her bed. Waking her, she hurls across the room to a corner, shaking and begging for mercy. I kneel and calmly approach moving slow and easy, learned a lot from Christian's young years. Softly I stroke her hair and reassure her. Suddenly she breaks. hugging me as if her live depended on me hold her together. She weeps and let's loses all of the emotion demonizing her. I hold her and comfort her.

Carrick peeks in, I wave him off. I need time to soothe Mary back to sanity. Slowly she opens up and tells me her fears, hopes, secrets and sins. I have raised three problematic and complicated children. Mary is so like Christian, but less sure and self-aware. She needs stability and support. We will give it freely and smartly. I talk her into dressing and into the living room were Christian piano is, Mary play beautiful. I get her to express herself thru music. We move forward, like mother and daughter. Carrick brings in tea and pastries, serving us "Mary how would you like your Tea?"

"Four sugars please." She meekly, afraid says.

"I call in for you both and cleared you for the day. I have to go in this afternoon, sorry dear." Cary states, my man always thinking ahead.

"Was Carol mad, will I get fired?" Mary starts to get agitated and scared.

"Mary, Carol is ok with you needing this time, you will not be fired. Now finish your pastry and tea. I would love to hear more of you playing." Cary says calmly and reassuring. God how I love Cary; Always thinking, caring and supportive of me. Mary is recovering from this morning. We will rebuild her self-esteem and provide the support she is missing and deserves, such a sweet girl. So, like Christian; the tragedy, the fears, and the resolve to be better.

Xxxxxx

Friday 4am deyoung house garden: Sam-pov

 _I lay in a ball in the grass of a garden. Where I don't know. the landscape is beautiful. I have been crying, shaking, and sweated out from the ordeal of my dreams. The General, his Orderlies, and the Aided circle me taunting me, hating me. My mother holding the gun at my head, pulling the trigger again and again. Hate in her eyes. The torture, humiliation, and the beating. Every mistake punished brutally and swift. Mom ratting me out. Watching the swift brutal fall of the whip, helpless._

 _I feel a soft hand on my head. I look up its Debra, Sweet grandmotherly Debra. Wrapping a blanket around me. Bill house, that where I am. Teddy can never see me like this, but he will and leaves me to my sins and I will be even lonelier!_

I wake at 7am, tired and wary. The coming day with Teddy, I don't know. Shower and dressed I meet the car. Teddy sees me and wraps his arms around me, and holds me. "Sawyer circle the block" A few more precious moments. Healing me, saving me from myself doubt, and fears. The day get better and brighter by lunch I steal 30 minutes of Teddy, giving him intense and loving oral exam, still haven't moved his tonsils, but left him panting and begging. God what an EGO boost.

Xxxxxxx

Mary pov: Friday, I called Abby. I wanted to start with Goth that night. Abby tells me no. I have to work on a new persona and routines with the Goths before going on stage. They agreed to work it out at Summer's Saturday Afternoon. Carol called telling me to take today off. Grace has an appointment at 9, then she's taking me on a spa day. I worry about the money. Grace and Carrick are great, but I worry, fear they'll toss me out, everyone else has.

Spov: School has been strange today. Sebastian Dole, has been stalking me. Striking up conversations when every Teddy not around. A steady stream, beautiful people are pulling him away from me. Dole suddenly offer me cash to dump Teddy and sleep with him, I smack his face. He raises his hand; boom Teddy has slammed him into a locker. Down Dole goes, I grab Teddy, pulling him back.

We all get sent to the principle office. Mr. Wilson is upset. Dole starts that Teddy attacked him for no reason. I start to speak, Knock on the Door, Harrison Milliner, school's super jock 6'3 ripped muscles, walks in. "Mr. Wilson. I saw and heard the whole thing. Dole insulted Miss Morgan in a most offensive way. If Grey hadn't slammed Dole, I was about to."

"Mr. Milliner, Mr. Grey words are not grounds to violence."

"Mr. Wilson, he offered her money and implied Miss. Morgan was a prostitute."

"Mr. Dole is this true" he's caught in a lie. He refuses to comment. The three of us are sent out, Dole stay.

Teddy turns to Harrison, "why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Harrison states

"Ok, Sam I'll call my mom, she'll come get us." Teddy starts to makes the call

"There is one thing, I want backstage." Harrison quietly whispers. We look startled.

"What backstage Harrison?" Teddy ask, I feel afraid. What does he know? Teddy looks at me.

"I know Teddy, Sam's in HEAVY R. I want in." I look hard at him than nod.

"Ok Harrison. You'll have to sign and NDA. Meet at my house Saturday at 11:30." Teddy explains and cuts a deal.

"Ok." He walks back to class.

Mr. Grey shows up, O'boy is this going to be fun. Teddy tells him what happened. Christian calmly waits for Mr. Wilson to invite him in. The Walls shake and picture nearly rattle off the walls. I'm sure the all the school can hear the Great Christian Grey legendary temper exploded in poor Mr. Wilsons office. Christian exits "you both have detention next week Teddy 3 days Sam 1 day. Mr. Dole is getting a 3-day suspension." We walk outside Christian turns to us at the car.

"Teddy, any idea why the Dole kid is targeting you?" he ask concerned

"No, dad, I don't run in his circles and he wasn't a friend or part of Parker." Teddy answers, I try to think of a motive as well, coming up blank.

"I'll look into it." Christian says pensive and concerned. I see someone will feel some pain over this, I just hope it's not me or Teddy.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey," I say

"Sam your family now, call me Christian, please." These Grey men make me feel protected, and safe. Teddy hugs and kisses me on the way home in the back seat, while his dad drives, music very loud. The school was abuzz with rumor of the fight. Geordie and Virginia, the queen-bees of the social scene, tried to make it my fault propositioning Dole. But Harrison version gets the most play.


	11. Chapter 11 families groupies

Saturday

Harrison shows at 11:25, he has a gym bag. I inquire about it, His persona he says. We head to my car, shit Mom's leaning against the car with Sawyer. She smiles and I intro Harrison. She says get in we're going to Summers. Shit what is this about. We pickup Sam and drive silently to What? The Summers house is full, As we walk in I see Widows, Goth, the Band, Abby, Mr. &Mrs. Lopez, a couple of the dancers, and head of Security "Bull". Whoa what's going on? Immediately after introductions, Mom, Abby, the Lopez's and bull disappear to a back corner of the yard. The girls go to the garage a start practicing the stage routine.

Ann-pov

I wasn't expecting this to look like a family barbecue. More like some cheese stereotypical fake MTV reality show. The girls are all clean and normal, well as normal as teenagers and young twenty-something can get. Their friendly and polite. I am impressed by the whole scene. Abby takes my hand; we adults move to a back corner in the backyard.

"Anna, thank you for coming, Teddy is a nice young man. We hope you will join us, to look after people in the group. What are your concerns?" Abby ask

"Abby, Mr. &Mrs. Lopez, Mr. Bull my main concern is Teddy and Sam. What does she get from this, and will they be any danger doing it?"

"Anna, please call me Maxie. She is incredible creative particularly musically, all the girls ours. The staging allows them to explores and express their sexuality safely and in structured environment. We censor the girls act and routines. Also, the girls make a good living. Many are paying their way thru school, whether high school or college."

"Mrs. Anna, it just Bull, like the character from old sitcom Night Court, I will guarantee you while at the club security is tight, layered and up to your and Mr. Grey standards. I have one of your retired security officers Mike Ryan, overseeing the operation." Says the heavily muscled 6 foot 8-inch security boss.

"Yes, I remember Mike, he still does special event for Taylor, our Family security chief, I would like to hang around and get to know the girls better. Is everyone here? I ask

"No, Anna. the Babes, Punks and Ladies are not. The ladies are down in San Diego for the week attending a physic symposium, they attend WSU Vancouver. The Punks are researching and doing term paper, they attend Belington High school across the Sound. The Babes, Lonnie and Bea are spending the next two weeks in rehab. This is their last chance in the group."

Teddy pov

They return to the house. Mom is looking relaxed and goes into friendly mode, the one she uses at Gala and parties. Sam and the Widows and Goths are working on a new stage routine. While the band is encased in the living room are reworking some new song. The house is abuzz with the creative energy. If anything, Mom heightens the feel of calm caring, insightful. The girls are having problem with a move. Anna and Maxie demonstrate its easily, naturally, the Moms' rule.

I look up a Grandma and Mary comes thru the door. The girls crowd around them. Concern and supportive, wow, they are a Family. JoJo and Scary, the Goth's, corral and lead her to the dance floor to immediately works on integrating Mary into their section. Grace is instantly a success, easily winning and nurturing everyone. Mom and Grandma are surprised their both here. But they know why. I think they're happy.

Harrison is weird. He's stake out a spot in the living room, watching Fred intently. I don't like it. Sawyers here and Bull they're talking in the kitchen. I grab them and we grab Harrison to the conference corner in the backyard.

"Ok Harrison what the deal, what with you staring at Fred?" I ask

"Fred, what do you mean? I was watching Elf." He states

"Listen kid, I don't allow stalkers; I've seen you at the club. I will fuck you up if you try anything. " Bull says

"I'm in love with ELF; I want to try for a relationship. I want what you and Sam have. I want a chance to try." Harrison pleas

"Ok, you'll get the chance, but if she says no, it over." Mr. Lopez says startling us. Bull nods, me and Sawyer look confused but we go with this.

We return to house and Elf is smashing her bass and screaming at Fred. Mr. Lopez moves to get her, but Harrison reaches her first; hugging her, carrying her outside.

I see them in quiet words near the swing set. Fred is on the couch being comforted by Grace and Abby. Fred was harping on one of Elf song, didn't know she wrote.

Like me, Mr. Lopez is quietly watched out the window at Elf. I see Harrison kiss her and she kiss him back. I feel arms around me, head on my shoulder and lips on my neck. I stroke her hands and escape into the feeling. Everyone is get better.

xxxxxxxxx

teddy-pov: I'm the hot sexy Indie guy, Derek is super-hot punk rock teacher. Jeff, JoJo half-brother, a dancer is Goth Victorian submissive. Harrison is Dungeon and Dragon sexy Hercules gone buff barbarian, with a blood red wolf mask. A perfect match to Elf's costume. He lifts her high is the air during her bass solo.

Abby talks Mom and Grace into going to the show. Summer spare bedroom is stuffed with cloth, costumes and odds and ends. Mom is going as sexy Victorian steam punk librarian, not a stretch, black leather split skirt, long dark leather jacket over a merry widow's corset with purple fringe, top by a white cameo mask.

Grandma surprise everyone by going as super-hot German Goth GILF, a teal leather and lace skirt, a sleeved brocade jacket with ruffled cuffs over a red silk bustier, smart hat with dark green mesh. a perfect match to Mary new persona, German Goth coed, blonde leather and lace skirt, green silk bustier with a sleeveless brocade jackets and colored steam punk flip glasses. Mom calls Dad and grandpa to the show.

They show up in persona, Dad is super-hot, steam punk jock with ripped jeans no shirt, still ripped at his age, a leather red and gold letterman jacket festooned with patches, custom made, where did he get that? not off some rack, with leather hockey mask, blood red with saber fangs. Grandpa comes; clearly collusion is happening, as German Goth GDILF; a grey leather twin breasted suit, with chains and red silk waistcoat, without an under shirt, Grandpa still buff too, wearing a color shifting jackal mask. Grand's and Mary look like a Goth family, so cool.

The show is fantastic, even Mary new look and group is wild and a hit. Fred is on cloud nine. Mary is bouncing happy with grandparents. and mom and dad hug me and Sam together. A perfect start, to bad I didn't know a storm was on the horizon.


	12. Chapter 12 SPD suggardaddies pad

Wednesday:

Teddy take me home, I spent the evening at Grey Manor for dinner, study and extracurricular activates. It's late near 10pm, pulling up to Bill house, something is wrong, the police are here. We get out and approach a plainclothes policeman. "What going on?" I ask

"What it's to you" cop says annoyed

"I live here" I says

"Where have you been for the last 4 hours?" cop ask

"At my house with my parents." Says Teddy.

"I'll need your names and have to check your alibis before you can go." Cop demands

"I'm calling my dad, Sam not another word till he gets here." Teddy calls evading the cops attempt to stop him. He's in handcuff, but Carrick is on the way.

We wait in silence, despite the constant harassment by the cops. The cops are pissed off, and trying hard to pin what ever happened on us. The juggernaut of Christian Grey, Carrick Grey, Jason Taylor, and a deputy chief of police land at Bills house. The cops are scattered; the obnoxious plainclothesman is sent packing. A senior detective arrives and takes over. Teddy's released. We sit in the car while the adults conference. Christian is in full temper mode and Taylor goes off as well, Christian and Carrick have to restrain him, I start to worry "Debra, Teddy, Debra."

Taylor comes a sits in the car. I lean forward "Please Taylor, what happen, where's Debra. Please tell me?"

He turns looking me in the eye; softens "she was taken to the Hospital shot twice. They're three dead people in the house. Two suitcases full of drugs and a dead undercover cop, which nobody knows anything about. They're think you have something to do with this. Found your room scattered like you left in a hurry."

He takes a deep breath "I know you have been in school and at Anna till an hour ago when Teddy drove you home. Debra thinks the world of you. None of this makes any sense."

"If I could see inside I could tell what's missing." I volunteer

Carrick and Christian come to the car. "The Detective wants you to do a walk thru the house to see if you know anything."

"Ok" I say, leaving Teddy in the car unhappy. But I need to do this for Debra

Carrick, Detective Warmsley, and I walk the house. My room is a mess, cloths aren't just scattered there ripped, shredded and paint is spread all over. On the way-out, I check Bills study, the oil painting of his late wife is slashed and a silver frame is missing. The photo is ripped in half, Bill's picture is left. His Daughter? I point out the frame and picture to Detective. "I think her name is Tabitha, maybe?"

Outside we talk, Taylor "Tabitha Deyoung is a known druggie, and estranged from her father. She could easily get into this kind of trouble and have access to the house. Debra wouldn't have though anything was wrong till the end." The police put a APB for her out.

At the Hospital, Grace meets us. Mary is by her side. "Jason, Gail is in with her. She regained conscience, vitals are stable. She is making a statement to the police. She's scheduled for surgery in about three hours."

"Why wait, she should be in surgery right now!" Taylor explodes close to losing it. Christian throws an arm around him, to calm him down. I get the feeling their really close friends, not just employer and employee.

"Jason, the bullets are the least of the problems. They didn't hit anything vital. She's had two unit of blood, three units of plasma and is stable. Her head wound is the danger. There is indication of swelling; she's on medication to reduce it. A specialist is flying back in Charlie Tango from Portland. She been beaten severally, she took a lot of damage, but she strong, and determined to survive."

Christian hugs Taylor, Jason weeps silently. I see a lot of broken bodies in the near future. Sawyer arrives, Jason starts to get anger, but Sawyer raises his hands. "Your family is on the way." O'boy this as really gotten serious.

Xxx

Abby pov

I'm at my brother's, after a hard dinner of Fred and Freddy, I need a stiff tall drink of high octane alcohol. They are both super stubborn, ill-mannered spoil brats. The phone rings. It's Sam? What now? "Yes, Sam what's… no! How is she? Can we help? Oh, I'll notify the girls." Fred and Fredrick are at my elbow concern on their faces. "Debra Westford is in the hospital she's been beat and shot. The Grey and her cousin Jason a family are there. Sam concerned the band may be targeted." Fred turns ashen and starts to cry. Fredrick abandoned his aloof patrician attitude and comforts her. "Abby what can I do?" he begs me. I see the father desperate to protect his daughter, all the strife between them is gone in this instant of harsh reality.

"Freddy I'm calling Saul, Fredrick's head of security." I call, get his input and we make a plan. I call the band members putting them on high alert. Saul calls Grey man Sawyer. The wagons are circling.

xxxxxxx

The first of the Taylor clan to arrive is oldest brother, recently retired US army Sergeant Major(SgtM) who was visiting friends at FT. Lewis, Donald. Jason mother, Gwen and his sister Senior Detective Lisa Anna Bennett, Kansas City PD arrive from Kansas at dawn. His cousin, Debra brother, Lt. Col Harry Fordham, assigned NATO, arrives at 6pm from Germany. Last to arrive is Jason younger brother, Deputy US marshal Gary Taylor after 10pm.

The massive firepower of the Grey, Freda, and clan Taylor suddenly has the SPD on edgy. Jason sister and brother move into the law enforcement circles. Col. and SgtM quickly organize a command structure combining the various corporation security assets. A surprise is Harrison's dad, a senior uniform Grey House security agent, who spent 15 years, of a twenty two year career, in SPD narcotics division. He quickly cut thru the red tape and cover your ass bullshit. The dead undercover cop, was out on disability, pending a hearing on corruption, suspected of sell stolen drug and cash. His last known girlfriend, Tabitha Deyoung. His equal suspected partner is missing.


	13. Chapter 13 battle1 family0

Abby pov

The girls are safe; Sawyer and Col Taylor don't believe the threat is directed at the Band. But extra security is going to happen. Bull is in sync and has all his people vetted and ready. Sam and Mary will not go on stage. Sam's staying at Anna's house. Mary is staying with Grace and Carrick. Newly arrived Elliot Grey family is staying at Grey Manor. Security is tight. The bitch, Sam's mom, and Bill aren't even coming back, they jetted to Europe early. Bill said he didn't think his insurance would cover Debra hospital since they're no proof it was his daughter; he thinks out loud it was Sam friends. Christian and Fredrick both do fast burns. Anna and I have to calm them down, takes hours. SM Donald is chilling calm and silent, but his eye burn with a hatred I would fear if directed at me.

Debra surgery is successful. The brain swelling lingers but is slowly reducing, she alerts and awake and hates being stuck in the hospital. The women surround Debra. Her cousin Gwen, Gail, Jason Daughter Sophie fly's in from Michigan State, where she's doing her postgraduate work, Sam, Mary, Mia Talbot, Christian younger sister fly's in from Paris, Anna, Kate, the band and even Phoebe Grey keep her company an around the clock. She never alone or in need of anything. Sam and I force the Taylor clan to allow Jonas Ragutar, GEH M&A accountant, Debra boyfriend, to visit.

Fred is depressed, Sam is a major co-writer and one of her close inside friends. She doesn't handle loss well, especial the ones she lets into her heart. Linda and Renee are here 24/7 as is Marcy, one of the original Babes and Fred's college roommate, with her 5yr daughter Catherine, her husband has to stay in Tacoma to work. Freddy is the doting father caring and comforting. A side of Freddy I've seldom ever seen. A quiet word, he scared, terrified of losing Fred, physically or emotionally or both. He was so lost with Elizabeth, his soul mate, his world, his beloved wife died, he couldn't deal with it, nor help Fred with the loss of her mother.

The band rotates thru the two house, sleepovers and lots of girl time. I arrange for Sam and Mary to spent time apart from the Hospital. Every time the hospital PA makes an announcement the two jump like scares turkeys at Thanksgiving eve. Their past must have some terrifying times in here, I 've seen the physical scars. Security is tight, here at the house, the club and the girls' homes. Christian and Freddy are footing the bill without even looking at the cost. Family is everything, only thing and threats exist to be neutralized period.

Tuesday.

The war is over. Gary Taylor working with the local Marshal and FBI drug task force raided a warehouse in eastern Seattle. A major gun 2-hour gun battle erupts. Swat and FBI reaction team are called in. When the smoke clears: A major cartel drug ring is wiped out, including a local street gang. In the rubble is found John Pierce SPD narcotic division and his new girlfriend Tabitha Deyoung. Both dead, murder-suicide. Total bad guys killed 48, 27 wounded. The friendly have 12 wounded and two killed.

Gary suffers minor gunshot to upper leg. The Taylor clan is happy. The family security is loosened. By Friday the threat is finished. Col heads back to Europe and the Clan heads home, Except SgtM Donald. The Grey family disperses Mia to Paris, Elliot and Kate to Portland. Christian and Freddy have a serious talk about companies, family and the band. They offer SgtM Donald a contract to head joint security for the families and the Band. Christian will be boss. Freddy and Mr. Lopez as co-second in command. This will reduce hole and overlaps. Jason, Sawyer, Saul and Bull agree to the structure. The new security plan is simple and clearly defined. Everyone is happy.


	14. Chapter 14 sunday confessional

Saturday:

The band takes the club by storm a nearly full roster. The only missing ones are the Babes still in rehab. The band released it new album that morning. Their sixth album charts at number fifty. The stage show blows out the club, tickets are going for three hundred dollars each. The Band plays till two am. Afterwards the band arrives at Grey Manor. They're sleeping girls all over the house.

Fred, Sam, with sleeping Teddy at her feet, Theresa, with sleeping Harrison at her side, Jam into the dawn. Abby and Freddy, Christian and Anna bring breakfast donuts, pastries and bagels. Grace is up an in the Zone. It's the happiest she been in years. So many girls to nurture, to hug, to give herself too. The women ooze motherly love and support. The breakfast is a free for all in the kitchen. Jokes, food fly everywhere. Laughter and happiness rock the house. Later, the sub-group head out to the hospital then home. The Summer family and the Lopez family are sad to leave, but happy to have been here. Anna, Sam, Mary, Liz (Graces housekeeper) help Gail and Grace puts the house back together. Sam crashes in Christian old room.

Freddy and Fred after the hospital stop at Elizabeth Freda grave. The first since the funeral, the two have been here together. They weep and moan the loss together father and daughter. Healing the rift, rekindling the relationship, finding a way to move forward.

Debra receives a visit from Bill lawyer, she's fired. And Sam is out too for violating the contract. SgtM throws him out. Has Sawyer go and immediately move all Debra and Sam stuff out of that house. Carrick is called, he's pissed, teleconference with his law partners. They set in action the protection of Sam and Debra. Aerie and Bill are in for a world of hurt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday afternoon

Spov

I wake refreshed, happy. Teddy came and slept with me, no bad dreams, no evils haunt me. I shower and head downstairs. I enter the great room and I know the world as crashed again. Carrick and Teddy are sitting on the couch while Anna is working hard on a laptop. They look up with dread and sorrow on their faces.

I wake staring at the ceiling in Teddy arms, what happened, did I faint, I never faint, and I'm the strong one. I shake, I don't want leave these arms. I don't want to face the enemy. I want to be the protected one, not the protector. Please let this be a nightmare.

"Sam baby it alright I have you, Sam baby it alright I have you, Sam baby it alright I have you, Sam baby it alright I have you". Teddy repeats. I cuddle deeper into his arms. He lifts me and set me on his lap on the couch. "I don't what to know" I whisper

"Ok, Sam you're moving in with Grace and Carrick." Teddy tells me, trying to sound happy.

"But my contract with Bill?" I ask dreading the words

"It's void, baby." Teddy tells me.

"O'no she'll tell she'll ruin me, you'll leave me, no Teddy please don't leave me." I scream in pain and sorrow.

"Sam, baby I'm never leaving you. Remember Grey men don't give up their soul mates." I cry unstopping till Grace gives me a shot. I am racked by fears, then they disappear, only happy dreams of falls and songs and copper haired boy with blue eyes laughing and swing me around a meadow of flowers and sun rays.

I wake refreshed, happy. The reality crashes down, I look at the clocks it 3pm, shit I missed school. I dress dash down stairs and run head on into Carrick. Holding me I feel safe and loved. Picking me up, he carries me into the kitchen, Liz the housekeeper is prepping dinner and Teddy is steal cookies and sipping ice tea. Carrick deposit me in Teddy lap. I chew his cookies and sip his tea. I can face anything now from his lap. "Our, you ready for reality babe?"

"Yes, Teddy I am" I'm not but I have to start

"Bill voided the contract, fired Debra and sent you both bills for the damage to the house, and past due fee." Teddy tells me

"He fired Debra? how could he." I'm pissed

"He's a spoil trust fund asshole on midlife crises. He forgot who your futures in law are, Granddad going to eat him alive." Teddy perk up, family pride

"YES, Sam they are toast. Your mother signed NDA when your record was sealed, they're on file. She will suffer if she breaks them. Strangle you did not, your emancipated at ten, is very unusually that no legal mentor was assigned to you." Carrick tells me.

"A legal mentor was assigned. he locked up my accounts and prevents me for accessing most of my money. I got Abby to run a separate account thru Debra boyfriend Jonas. The bulk of my money goes into the LA accounts." I tell them

"This lawyer in LA Donald Treat is he the problem?" Carrick ask

"No, the problem is his boss John Sanders IV. He is also the lawyer in Texas holding up my Trust fund. I know he's bribed Gronski, with my money. I have Edward Berg, Abby ex step son working to get around the too. But moneys tight and the costs are high." I say, confessing my inner dread-laced demons.

"Grandpa, how can they do this legal?"

"They can't, not without some support from someone?" Carrick ask

"Sam please tells us. Who is hurting you?" Teddy begs me

"My paternal niece, Samantha Lancer"

"Lancer industries, that family?" "Yes" Carrick asks, please don't dump me now.

"How?" Teddy ask. I look into his caring and kind eyes and just leap off the cliff.

"Mom's mother work for the Sullivan's next door to Lancer's house in Texas. She decided at 13year of age to get rich but having sex, getting pregnant with Lucas Lancer, he was 85. Samantha, his granddaughter was 45. Her first marriage produced one son John Sanders IV. The trust fund was set up by daddy before he died. But the family fought it and the Will. Mom took a settlement when I was 6, but I refused to sign. So, it's stuck in legal molasses."

"Is this the reason for the sealed record?" Carrick ask hopefully

"No, I don't want to talk about them, please Teddy I don't want you to leave!" I get irrational, fearful.

"Its ok babe, I'm not leaving you. I can wait till your ready. I love you. Grandpa is this enough for now?" teddy demands

"Yes, you two eat and go spent time in the TV room. Find some comfort with each other. Some solace." Carrick says.


	15. Chapter 15 Battle plan

Tuesday morning: Seattle: Henderson, Tallinn, and Grey attorney office:Conference room 1: Tallinn-pov

John Henderson, senior partner, John Tallinn, junior partner, Carrick Grey number 2 partner, Simon Fredickson, partner special in wills and probate, Tina Westmoore partner special in family law divorce, Edward Berg, partner Berg & Shipley, John Miller, private investigator hired by Henderson, Tallinn, and Grey.

"Gentlemen, all the papers have been sign, NDA, and legal contracts. You read the brief Carrick and Mr. Berg have submitted. What the plan Tallinn?" Starts John Henderson

"We sent Miller to Texas; have him interface his local contacts. We use Judge Moore here to assign Sam to Berg law firm who contract thru us. This will allow us to send Simon to replaced Gronski. At the same time, will sent Mrs. Westmoore to family court, to replace John Sanders. You did an excellent job Edward; you just lack the money to horse this thru. I will run the show. Carrick! I know you want to but she's your future granddaughter-in-law. The conflict is too much."

"Tallinn, I understand I'm going to working on Mary Blakemore case. I want to be appraised of any information about Sam particular the seal records and missing years. Does anyone see any other problems?"

"Yes, I do Jennifer Morgan and Bill Deyoung must be neutralized from the court cases. I will move in family court a case of child slavery, the accounting record are very damming, and the contract is clear custodial neglect and abuse against both. Leveraging them out of Sam life, and reach a good settlement for Sam and Mrs. Westford" state Tina; she has a special hatred for neglectful and abusive parents, having spent 15years in foster care.

"Excellent Tina, let's get going a fix this problem. Meeting adjourned" Henderson

On Friday afternoon, the legal attack had swarm Gronski and Sanders. Treat is LA was replaced with lawyers from Davidson and Talbot (Mia brother-in-law). The money was moved to more beneficial financial position on the advice of Sam new Tax lawyer and Christian. The Probate court date was set April 4. And the Trust fund court dates was set April 1. The Lancers have money, but Not Christian Grey money or Freddy Freda money. Both were backing Sam.

Friday evening, I brief Samantha "Sam" Morgan on what the legal team is doing on her behalves. Teddy holds her hands thru the whole legal mess. I look at Carrick, grandson with new eyes. he's grow into a fine young man, and solid boyfriend for this trouble young girl. The brief Berg gave me, is a shocking mess of legal malfeasance, and outright criminal conduct by my profession. I will make this right for this young girl. I leave with a feel of optimism and dread.

s-pov: the lawyer left, he seemed sure will win, but I dread my sin's exposure. Will teddy still love me after the truth is exposed? Will I have anything when this is done. I wish my nightly fantasy of children and teddy would, could come true. I need to write, expose my feeling, the words trapped in my head. The muse is calling me to vomit all these doubt and fears and just float away of a river of chords and notes. I hear teddy behind me. I turn to my man handing my guitar to me with a smirk.


	16. Chapter 16 Christmass cheer

Christmas with Sam: teddy-pov

Sam and I end the school week before Christmas. My grades are up; even Phoebe grades are up. She seems more focused on grade than being cool, in fashion, or liked. Aunt Mia had a long talk with her at the hospital with Debra. Aunt Mia the ultimate fashionista is brilliant, talented, has a successful America Restaurant in Paris, and a loving vice-director of the British Royal Bank for a husband. She reminded Phoebe (GPA 3.0) she graduated with a 3.90 GPA, Elliot GPA 3.87. Christian GPA3.89, from High school and college, and graduated with honor from two cooking schools in Paris. Sam is having a definite effect on us, Mom is happy with the boost in grades.

Debra is out the Hospital and living with Jonas at his place. The tragedy has moved their relationship to the next level; he's pushing for the living arrangement to become permanent. The Holiday fly by as Grand's shepherded us and Mary, and many of the band members to all the shows, and events. They did the House up big for the Holiday. Many band members like Mary are blinded, in awe by the scope of the season. She's fallen head over heels for a Doctor, one of Grace's protégés, grandson of Carrick Partner. He becomes a fixture at the house and with Mary. Even going to shows with the Band. Sam is like a little child, awed by the season, finding joy and happiness has we build memories.

Her mother called Christmas Eve, I took the call. What a spiteful hate filled rant. I wait and tell after the weekend. She mad, but happy it didn't spoil the holiday.

Grace had a blowout party for the Band. Lonnie attended fresh out of Rehab, apologizing, and sorry for all the pain she caused Mary and the Band. Beatrice Townsworth has quit rehab, the band, and gone to LA to pursue a solo career. The hit of the party turns out to be the Lady's, singing nonstop Christmas tunes and forcing everyone in to cheerful mood. Grace and Carrick have presents under the tree for everyone. Sam and I get a set of Promise rings. Mary and Devon get a set of matching scarves.

Christmas day, I sneak Sam out of the Manor; kidnapping her to Smuggler Beach and Bitterroot Falls for the day. We stay in a coastal B&B for the night. The night is magical as the stars' rain down, crystal clear night, heavenly splendor in Sam naked arms. I wish the world would freeze and never more move from this place and time. The parents aren't happy, but the Grand's are. Sam on my arm on the drive home as de-aged. She looks and acts like the teenager she is, and not the adult she's been force into.

Remising about the first Christmas: teddy-pov: Christmas has come and gone, the holiday was spent in the wonder of children's eyes and young adult without the experience. Mary had never known a truly happy season. Grace and Carrick took her out an enjoy rediscovery of the holiday thru her wonder and passions. Mary was growing so fast within the Love of Carrick and Grace. At a Holiday lightshow, she met Devon Henderson, middle grandson of Carrick partner, and doctor at Graces hospital. A quiet, brilliant, lonely young man of twenty-five. Mary fell in love and Devon became obsessed with Mary. On Valentine's Day, they announced their engagement. In December, they married, Carrick walk her down the aisle. The new Grey kids six foster kids attended. She continues to perform in the Band with the Goths. Devon became a fixture with her as German Goth scientist, leather pants, white leather lab coat over a graphic t-shirt, with a full mad scientist head mask.


	17. Chapter 17 snares and traps

New Year: The trouble with high School.

Sam has completed her semester reading, all her term papers, and two short online colleges coarse by the start of school. I struggle to keep up. The Samantha persona has change. Her bad hair and makeup are gone. Still wears a tight bun and now minimal makeup, with flavored lip balm. Oh, I like the varieties Sam surprise me with. The Cloths are sharper, still super nerdy, but better quality. She really loves her cargo pants. The pockets always hold something unexpected. She squirts me with a fake pen yesterday in Math class.

Dole and Virginia are hatching some ploy. I see the two heads together whispering. I dread what will come. A major surprise in the form of Theresa has transferred in. Harrison lets the whole school know she's his. Theresa makes a big show of befriending Sam. Harrison is now my Ally as the girls build a small circle of friends. Geordie tried to get into the circle, but she can't compete academicals with our group, and most have felt her torments.

The major Change in School is the arrival of a new vice principle. Mr. Ward, a mean, petty little man with an ass kiss personality. The Principle is not happy, and the other two vice principle are mad, Mrs. Gordon was transferred to Eastern High School. I notice he has Dole in his office several times, always smiling, and conspiratorial. I notified Sawyer. I also know my lockers been searched. I have Barney get me a hidden alarm and camera for all four lockers. I'm a chip off the old Christian Grey paranoid control freak block when it comes to loved ones. Harrison is friends with all the janitors and support staff and has been since his freshman year. He's got them looking out for us.

Tuesday: first week in February

The weeks become set schedules of school, band, and making out. The world is orderly and calm. Till the first week in February. We're in the car going to school, when SgtM calls. "Don't go to school; go to Grey House" All four of us. We are sent to dad's conference room. Hours later, Dad, Mom, Taylor and SgtM walk in with Barney and George Cahill, Dad and Mom personal lawyer.

"Teddy your locker alarm when off at 7:30 this morning, the camera showed a police officer clearing putting a paper bag into your locker. Fifteen minutes later a different Police Officer opened your locker and removed the Bag. One of the office staff called Harrison dad downstairs, reported they found hard drugs in a paper bag in your locker. The same scene played out in Sam locker. We have it all on tape. The District Attorney is in route here, with a detective assign to high school." Dad says grimly

"Have either of you handled any paper bag in the last few weeks." We look and say together "yes, in Biology on Monday. They were left on are lab table. We threw them away." Cahill inquires.

"Cahill, can we prove this set up. Yes, we can as long as you two didn't touch the inside?" dad ask

We think, "yes we didn't touch the inside."

The DA and a grumpy old man arrive. The DA is hot to prove no bias demanding our arrest. The Grumpy Old Man, Supervising Detective Mahler tell him no, wants to hear our side. Dad shows the Video. Mahler id's the bad cop as John Wilkes James. The good cop John Dillard is a solid no nonsense High School cop with 10years experience. Mahler stares out the window while the DA is grilled by Dad and Cahill.

He turns around "Mr. Grey did you having anything to do with Braintree industrial?"

Everyone looks at him. "Yes, I bought it and liquidated it, it was mess, corrupt and out date, why?" dad says

"Officer James quit the force to work there, a CPO for the CEO, had to rejoin the force when they closed down" Mahler states

"Mr. Grey, the Dole boy father was the CEO of Braintree industrial." interrupts Taylor.

"Dad, we need Sawyer." I say

"Why" he asks

"I reported the new vice principle was acting conspiratorial with Dole" I tell them

Andrea get Sawyer on the phone, He flew home his brother-in-law in the hospital, fell off a horse.

On speaker phone "Sawyer did you get a background on the new vice principle?"

"Just a preliminary report, sir." Sawyer says wary

"Does Braintree industrial occur in the report?" dad ask

"Yes, sir it does. Mr. Ward was in charge of corporate training. Taylor the file should be on my desk." Sawyer states

"Any other people show with Braintree industrial, Sawyer."

"Yes, sir, Virginia von su Marberg mother was best friend with Mrs. Dole. Virginia has been seen at function with Dole boy." He states

"Well gentlemen, do you need more prove as too their innocents?" Dad demands

"No, Mr. Grey, but I would like them to come the station and catch the vice principle and Officer James Red handed.

We go to the Police station with Mom, she makes dad stay at Grey House, he's not happy. We get put in a holding cell. The Detective puts a recorder in with us. The Principle, Vice Principle and cops show up. The Principle and one of the cops, I think Dillard talk to Mom and Cahill. The other cop and Ward strut over to us.

Smiling, Mr. Ward sneers "well asshole, daddy not buying you out of this."

"I'm gone personal pick out your new husband Teri" sneers the cop.

"we didn't do it. Someone planted that stuff, probably Dole." I say as Sam shakes and sweats, she's not acting her body is starting to freak out being in this cage. I hug her tight.

"Now Teddy enjoy the little slut, tonight's your prom, some niggars gone make you his slut. Nerd girl will accidentally get put with some degenerates' males on the way to jail. Daddy gone learn what goes around comes around in spades" Ward is literally drunk on the power trip.

"Mr. Ward don't worry the DA is running for office, and are witnesses too they're drug dealing is ironclad, beside test will find really pure drugs from that cartel your Daddy help take down, maybe the Fed's will tie him to that."

"Yes, Mr. James I can't wait for our news leak to get out. Terrible harm Grey name."

"Why did you guys frame us, what did we do to you?" I demand

"Teddy your father has to pay for fucking up our lives, leaving us with these shitty jobs. A because we can. Goodbye hopes you all like your new boyfriends" Ward spits with evil intent.

"Will tell, you just admitted" I balk at the evil in my face.

"Kid, no one will believe you and even if daddy did. It would push public opinion to fuck you more." The cops gleefully says

"Dole force you to do this, didn't he" Sam sputters.

"Dole, that Mr. Dole to your cunt, why would he force us, we gladly followed his plan." Ward bounce with delight

Suddenly the Detective and Dillard walk up, "James put your hands on the cage, now!"

"What going on John?" he demands

"You're under arrest for framing these kids" Dillard says cold and angry

"You got no prove." The cop pleas

"Really the bug in the cell just got your confessions" Mahler gleefully slams the reality down on them.

"You son of bitch …." He swings at Dillard who deflects, backhanding James across a desk. The Detective has Mr. Ward cuff, he starts balling and trying to cut a deal.

Mom runs up "get them out now! Right now! Teddy! SAM?"

I turn Sam is on the floor convulsing. I drop and wrap her in my arms, lifting, carrying her out of the cage, the station and into a SUV. She calms down, slowly her heart beat slows, and she whimpers and meows. Grabbing me so hard, I can feel the blood from her nails running down my back. "Parker to the hospital now!" en-route I call Grandma. Yes, she at the hospital, meeting us at the emergency room. Sam eyes are like saucer and she feel clammy.

Arriving at the ER door; Grandma waits with a gurney, doctor and nurse. "Teddy what happened?"

"We were at the police station in a holding cell; she started to freak out, then fell down and started convulsing. I rush her here."

"Teddy, why were you two in a cell?"

"We were framed. Tell you later. Please help her!"

I shake and pace, mad, angry, sad, panicked and scared. Mom catches up to me in the waiting room. Grace called Dad, He told her the whole story I can't speak I only can stress out over Sam. How is she? What's wrong? Why did I agree to have her in the cell in the first place? The family pours in with Debra, still on crutches, and Abby. Dad tried to hug me. But I want none of that _._ I need to hit, to hurt someone; I finally slouch in corner staring hard at nothing and collapse inward.

A doctor enters quietly talking to Grace, folks, Debra and Abby. They look at me. Dad comes over "Sam wants to see you, son" I hear but can't move, frozen in fear. I shake my head no. Dad slid down the wall and sit next to me, no talking, not touching. Just next to me, loaning me his strength. My fault! all my fault! loops thru my mind, numbing and painful, Filling the room with sorrows and pain. Mom and Debra watch me, then leave I hope to be with Sam. A while later Mom comes back, kneel and lean her head to mine. Whispering she draws me back, like when I was a kid. We rise off the floor. I sit in a wheel chair as Grandma pricks my neck. The world fades away.

I wake in my room, at home. Panic I race to thru the house till I find mom. "Where Sam?" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Teddy calm down, sit here. Sam is home at Grey Manor. She is doing better. Grace has her sedated to calm her nerves while you've been asleep."

"Sleep what?" what the hell. Shit now long have, have I been asleep, loss in misery.

"Teddy you've been asleep for close to two days." Suddenly I have to pee. I dash to the bathroom. When I return, mom has a soup and sandwich waiting. Eating Mom fills me in on what I missed.

Sam had a panic attack with low blood sugar. She was out of the hospital that night. I was brought home. Sam was in to visit me the next morning. She stressed because I wouldn't wake up. She lay with me all day, till Grandma made her go home. She wanted to come this morning but Grace said no, she needs to rest. After I eat, I call talking to Sam till her cell dies. Than on the house phone till Grandma and Mom stop us, putting us to bed.

The next morning Sam arrives like a whirl wind, flowers and candy. She climbs up into my bed, my arms and rains kiss down till I can't breathe. "Teddy Grey don't ever scare me like that again." We cuddle and Liz brings us breakfast in bed. Later we emerge from our first shower together. We touched and felt each other anew, finding comfort and solace in the intimate swirl of the water and silent patter of water drops along the skin and tile. Dressing we walk down stairs. Mom and Grace are waiting calmly. "You two must remember to behave, no funny business in my house", Mom says. Grandma nods. "We're still both virgins. So, stop worrying, please" Sam explains. Everyone in the room turn different shades of red.

Carrick, Mary, and Dad arrive for dinner. Over the meal, Carrick explains the aftermath of the frame up. Sebastian Dole, his dad cut deal to free him, and his mother have moved to Arkansas yesterday. His father, Officer James, Vice Principle Ward, SPD evidence Clerk John Teller and Wanda Lewis, former Braintree HR director now with the school district, she facilitated Mrs. Gordon transfer, are in jail, no bail. The judge stated framing high school kids for a vendetta over a business deal show a level of depravity making them a threat to society. There're appealing but the press is going to town. Dad released all the dirt on Braintree industrial. They come off as greed, selfish and immoral executives.

The star witness Virginia von su Marberg turned state's evidence that the Dole's had blackmailed her with photos of her sleeping with Sebastian, his father, a Mr. Ward and John Teller. She claimed she was coerced into the plot. Her father the judge has resigned and they're moving to LA. Carrick admonish Grace for blacklisting Mrs. Von su Marberg from the social scene. Grace retorts "Mrs. Hamilton blacklisted her, I just cheerleader the socialites stampede to carry it out."


	18. Chapter 18 1st battle of Texas

Monday: t-pov

We back in school; Sam is upset her GPA has fallen to 4.0. I'm happy for normal live. Harrison and Theresa meet us at the Library. We sit till Sam student filter in. The buzz around school is that Sam and I are the premier couple. I find that amusing. Joking they should be the super jock and his artist girlfriend. Elf snort and Sam honks till we poor mortal boys scamper outside. Staring up at the library windows we see them laughing and pointing at us. We turn, fake moon them, and go get some food.

"You know Teddy, we'll pay for that" super jock tells me, like I don't know the reality

"Yea but making up is great." I tell him as we descent into laughter and giggles, what pair we make, love sick fools.

Saturday night: Dragon Club:

The band is smoking and I'm dragged around on a pink rhinestone leash during the Widows set. Harrison has to wear a pink spangled tutu with his persona. Payback for the girls become the queen bees of High school. Abby get pictures of us for the scrapbook Moms compiling. Sam can't believe even in her super nerd persona; she's the queen. Theresa tried to evade the social sets, but she trapped several times for like, dislikes and her look is spreading thru the lower classmen. Phoebe is now Theresa fashion mentor. Geordie Meyers is so green all the time. She has taken to publicly nitpicking Sam and Theresa wardrobe and behavior. She's losing friends at a rapid pace. Despite it all we become closer, more depend on each other. Mary has Devon on stage for the first time. Abby is threatening a lottery backstage for corners before the show, as everyone is using Summer's calming technique, now there are more couples than corners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battle of Texas. Lancer vs. Grey

The trouble brewing down south is coming to a head. The first court date approaches, we board Dad's jet for a night trip to Dallas. Arriving at dawn, we stop at the hotel for breakfast and fresh up. Heading thru the morning traffic, I reflect on the war about to launch us into deep water. I hold Sam knowing she need me to be strong and dependable as the court fight for Sam's trust fun rapidly approaches. Entering the room I get my first look at her niece and grand-nephew.

The battleground is set the Dallas legal center, conference room 478. Civil cases like this are heard in a conference room rather than court room. I hold Sam hand as we enter, her niece Samantha Lancer age 57, her grand-nephew John Sanders IV age 30. With their lawyers awaits us. I smile broadly, this is my families' arena. The enemy has no idea what's about to crash down on them. John Tallinn, Simon Fredickson, Tina Westmoore, and Edward Berg greet Sam, me, Dad, Mom, Taylor. Sawyer, Ryan. While Max and Parks wait outside in the hall.

Samantha Lancer stares venom while Sanders look happy. We know they judge shopped; they think they won.

Till Judge Andrew Lockner (40) walks in with two bailiffs and the court reporter and two clerks. Sander objects, but in overruled. The Case proceeds thru the opening legal wrangling, I hate it, and Phoebe should be here, she loves this stuff.

The Judge swears everyone in. and we start. Tallinn present his brief. Sanders present his brief. The Judge looks only at Sanders. What going on I get nervous, dad taps my thigh, looking over he winks. The Judge looks at everyone "The Brief are the same as you submit pre-hearing. The court is required to rule according to the statues in favor of Miss Morgan. Mr. Tallinn, you will submit by Friday a new legal mentor for Miss Morgan. I also order the Lancer family and the three law firms to make the Trust Fund whole, returning all moneys, fees, and Cost. The case is closed."

"This is bullshit your honor, we will appeal." Sanders bellows

"That is your right, Mr. Sanders, however as my legal duties, the money must be placed in an escrow account before any appeals go forward, and must be install within thirty days, or I will order asset seizure to amount required to make Miss Morgan whole." The Judge says dry and mean.

Samantha Lancer stands, glaring at us. "We have the backing to see you never get a dime bitch" Sam tense but smiles brightly at her niece, saying not a word.

Dad however speaks. "Mrs. Lancer, you own 20% with proxies for another 10% of Lancer Inc. with 46 million in personal asset, your son has 12million in asset with no stock. The most you can muster is 18 million, which you only have 2million available now with the rest taking 60 days to year to access, to fight this battle, not counting the probate fight on the 4."

"I as of this morning own 15%, Fredrick Freda owns 15% and My father Carrick Grey own 4% of Lancer Inc. I have they're proxies, we have call a board meeting for tomorrow to change the boards make up, and divest from your illegal proceedings." Dad moves in for the kill.

"So, you now have to fight this on your dime. We (sweeping his hands) have a war chest of 2 billion dollars, today, dedicated to Securing Sam's birth rights. So, Mrs. Lancer you shouldn't piss off your Aunt, or her friends, or her in-laws." Smiling that famous wolf grin of his. Mom is giggling into her hand. Dad is locked and loaded is battle mode. His personal sport of choice; the hostile business takeover. The enemy is pale; Mrs. Lancer looks terrified. She's thought she had the upper hand. Not any more bitch.

Sanders scream "You bastard! I wish the general had kill you" and throws a water bottle at Sam head.

I just defect it spraying water everywhere. Sam is shaken, I guard her, she my priority. Dad and Taylor will deal with the other. She loudly whimpers. The Bailiffs grab him, the Judge scream "Order everyone sit down! Mr. Sanders that is assault with a weapon on Miss Morgan, a minor. Charles arrest him for assault and contempt of court."

"Gentleman (stare at the Lancer side) they're serious maleficence of fraud and embezzlement against all three law firms. I suggest you get your houses in order, the Judicial Bar and DA is looking into these issues." Boy! rats running, they left so fast only Mrs. Lancers still here, bewildered by the turn of event.

We head back to the Hotel; Taylor confers with dad and then disappears. I hold Sam the whole ride back; we take a nap cuddle in each other arms. She for the first time is sad; her biological family so hates her. Her real adopted family loves and cherish her. I love her with all my heart. I will do whatever it takes to make her forget these evil people. My mission in life is to make her world bright and sunny.


	19. Chapter 19 a tree in the forest

Ancient Government axiom: The best place to hide a tree, is in a forest. The best way to hide the truth, is in a forest of lies. The best way to hide a lie, is in a forest of truths. The only way to find either is to clear cut the forest, which takes a lot of pain, muscle and will power. The world governments are festooned with forests some are lies and some are truths, but all are bastion of secrets, legends, and the dark grave-pits' of moralists' men.

Dallas: Nowhere gas station east of Dallas: Taylor-pov

If people knew that hiding and keeping secrets is a major part of security work, most people would never enter the profession. I have a sinking idea at the reference, the sealed history. The blanket government reset of Sam past. The dates ring memories in my head. I need to check and confirm.

I call an old boss "ARCOIN, how may I direct your call?"

"My name is Jason Taylor; I need to speak to the General."

"I'm sorry, the General is busy, and can I take a message?" some aid tells me.

"I need you pass a message to the General INL(immediately not later) Foosball game" I say, feeling cautious, looking around for a CID team.

"Foosball is this a joke. What is this about?" says the idiot, I bet it's a frigging west pointer lieutenant

"Is there a senior noncom in the office, put him on now!" I'm losing patience

Phone goes on hold

"This is Sergeant Major Tellez, How can I help you?" Great I don't know him.

"You need to message to the general Jason Taylor INL Foosball game" I repeat the message.

"I need something more?" smart Noncom

"Red dog the message, now" I add

"Hold the line. "he says, good this is going great, wondering if a snipers' crosshairs are sliding on my back.

A conference room is the JCS (Joint Chief of Staff) wing pentagon. S2 (intelligence) domestic briefing. The junior aid handed the note, to (ARCOIN) ARmy Center of Intelligence National section commanding officer Lt. General Simon Teller. Looking at the Joint Chief of Staff (JCS), Rises and leaves the room.

"Jason, this better be important." Says the General

"A general, I think Airedale, suicide-murder Texas four or five years-ago is about to explode publicly, I need to know the specific is it a tree in the forest."

"Yea it Airedale (air force). Why? Your boss? He doesn't what to kick that hornet's nest." Teller states

"Grey and Freda are going kick until they get answers, its family. I know we can keep it forested; otherwise they'll clear cut to the fucking TREE. I'll call back four hours. Better if someone can read them a book." I tell him.

"Jason pull the battery on the cell, I'll callback this number in four hours." The general tells me. I wonder if the tree is worth my life?

General-pov:

Going to my office, accessing a book in the safe, writes a note. Returning to the conference. The JCS is gone be pissed, hates notes pass around the table. I cross the room and hand the note to my Air force counterpart. Returning to my seat. 2 hours later.

"All right people meeting over. You two sit" JCS booms with the authority he mastered as Tank Commander in the First Gulf War.

Everyone leaves but air force, JCS, me with some related aids-de-camp.

"Explain!" the JCS says

"It just a PR problem, Sir nothing to worry about" Airedale

"It thinking like that! Got us into this disaster." I tell them, what a frigging mess you created, now I have to mop up your incompetent, asshole, Bean counter.

"Don't blow this up, it handled old news" Airedale whines.

"It's about to go public, with serious backing. And we are not covered. These people are not nut jobs or fringe. They will command respect from the hill, the HOUSE, and us."

"Who are we talk about, and what are we talking about?" JCS

"General Fitzpatrick death in Texas five year ago, and the cleanup." I tell the room.

"I see the PR problems, it is serious. Who kick the nest?" Air Force General Norris says nervously

"Christian Grey and Fredrick Freda are kicking. My source says it family, personal." I say

"Grey nothing, Freda will be a problem, but we can handle them. I don't see how this is personal to either." Airedales

"Gentleman, Grey son is dating the GIRL. I have not found Freda interest yet." Sergeant Major Tellez speaks.

"The Girl, shit we can neutralize her, she has mental problems." Airedale

"With what happen to her. She lucky to be alive let alone functional. A Grey is a problem the President call him for economic advice, the hell the last four administration have. The Fed Chairman has him on speed dial. Both he and Freda hire a lot of veterans. The rank and file like them. A Freda circular logic division provides our advance crypto machines. If they put muscle behind the GIRL, it will be a major disaster." I lay down the law.

"The question is how much muscle they are willing to apply." JCS

"Sir, The Grey and Freda just put up 2 billion dollars to fight the Girl court cases for her inheritance. I think Grey will back heavy for his future daughter in law." Sergeant Major Tellez

"I don't want us walking in a small pond with hunger alligator turtle. Best option." JCS

"We ignore them. If necessary, apply pressure to back them up." Airedale

"That is guaranteed to blow up in our face. Grey man is already half way there. Digging with resource and money will expose us. My recommendation is to read them in, solve the problem of the Girl. Both are patriots and their staff is heavily ex-military. They will understand the why." I say

"Read them in. The truth publicly won't help his daughter in law, but he is searching for answers to fix her. Both Grey and Freda understand the why for the cover up. Now we need to fix the flaws in the cover up." JCS

"We'll sent two officers to read them in explain what needs to happen. I have a contact in 2hours with Grey man, retired MSgt SOG, CPO." I relay the facts

Airedale sends over an email, what a fucking moron, cover-ups don't need a paper trail. I call in my fixer; newly hatch 2nd Lt. Mayer, recent Warrant officer-2, to handle this. I send him to the Airedale to read the file, and call Taylor.

"Jason, we want to fix the problem, quietly, not PR." I tell him.

"Ok, Grey might go along. But its full disclosures, they're worried about future PR hurting the kids." He tells me, yea, I see the end product.

"It's buried, it will never go forward, after this the file is FIOP and JCS is driving." I tell him

"Ok, how?" Taylor, know it all he's getting.

"We're sending two officers to read you guy's in, some of this will piss off you, Grey for sure. But we didn't run this, the Airedales did." I tell him hanging up. this shit better stay buried.


	20. Chapter 20 2nd battle of Texas

Ft. Worth, TX: April 2: Lancer Inc. corporation HQ: teddy-pov

The day starts fresh, it's raining and grey and miserable muggy. The Adults leave us to our own table. Fred as come with here with her dad. "Sam I missed you, girlfriend" hugging her hard and long

"Fred I been gone two days', get a grip" Sam says weepy

"I need my girlfriend, babe, I'm here to support you." Fred gushes on me. I'm very confused, Sam takes pity on me.

"Teddy, Fred doesn't have a one BFF, she has five and where all her girlfriend. So, stop having vision of a ménage trio." I blush several shades of red.

Fred laughs a hug me "I could use a boy toy"

"If I get bored he's yours Fred" Sam laughs and smiles at me.

"I see a whole week of you in a dress at school, poodle skirt maybe." I tease my girl and her BFF. The table erupts in laughter, the adult look over at the alien that have inhabited their kids.

We arrive at Lancer HQ, I am surprised that Ros, Andrea, and Tommy May, Dad's new M&A specialist, and a host of Grey People. Ros is bouncing with energy; she loves every minute of this take over. Turn out here college bully is a vice president about to be canned and spammed. Security is beef up with several locals. Max and Park and two of the locals are tasked with Sam, Fred, and Me. I have a word with Max and Park, their only priority is the girls. The local form first ring, they form second and I will handle anything that get pass them. A repeat of yesterday will not happen again.

Arriving at the Board room, The Lancer family is here. Samantha and three older women. All the lawyers look young, right out of law school. The girls stiffen, An Adonis walk in the door, young Dad level good looks, mad, angry distorts models face. He moves to the Lancer side down the table, putts the chair out and lean against the wall, clearly marking his place. Stares at dad like he what to kill him, Dad smile back, and calm, full aware of the challenge

Dad lead off "Let get started Graves, Halbard, Wilson, Lopez, and Davis your all fired leave. Mr. May is interim CEO, Mrs. Logan is now CFO, and Miss Cadis is operation. Any no votes?"

The Enemies raise their collective hands, then look at the angry man down the table. "You're not voting with the family? Your father is turning over in his grave. David."

He stares hard at her, "If my father was alive, I would have beaten him into a Hospital ICU, for going along with this shit."

"You're Griffin Lancer, I like to hear your vote" Dad calmly asks.

"Are you deaf, Grey, you only asked for dissent." He spits anger and hate, it fills the room.

"All right the matter is settled. Lancer Inc is under new management, any new business?" dad continues

Griffin Lancer says "I move the Ft. Worth Headquarters is dissolved and relocated back to San Antonio, after all that were the real work is done."

"David how could you, my grandfather and father build this company here, and their legacy is here." Samantha Lancer begs him

"All yes raise your hand on the motion. Motion passes, Mr. May see that it done before the end of the month."

"Now the motion to divest the company from Samantha Lancer's legal cases with Samantha Morgan. All yes raise your hand on the motion. Motion passes, by tomorrow have it separated. Also, a full accounting and audit will be carried out." dad deliver the death blow to the old bag of shit.

"I'm out of here Grey" Griffin storm towards the door. Suddenly he turns and approaches us. I raise stepping forward. One of the local steps in and Griffin throws him across the table "If I know you existed, you wouldn't have need Grey. You have your revenge. Live with it!"

He turns a walk out. Shit Sam is pass me, Fred right behind her. I chase them, Max and Park chase me. Sam slams Griffin into the elevator. He turns she in his face "I don't want revenge; I just want my life. A what do you mean if I existed?" She screams into his red, angry face.

"I did not know you or the legal shit existed till a week-ago. I've spent my life since MIT working 16-hours day to save this company, cost me my family, my friends, nearly killed my brother, and now find out my weak-will dad was fucking you over to please that bitch in there with her cousin bitches. So, I don't care what you do, the company yours, now fuck off bitch, leave us alone." He screams back into their faces.

Sam goes into burn, I grab her. Fred punches him hard; he staggers back, blood running down his nose. "Don't you ever talk to my girl like that again! She doesn't have a hateful bone in her body; your family fucked her over for years while you lived the good life. So, don't even try to make this about her"

"Who the fuck are you?" Eyes blazing, with rage.

"Me, Elizabeth Freda asshole, now leave!" Fred dismisses him, like a scum he is.

I reach and pull Fred back to me and Sam. Max finally mange's to get between us and Lancer backs up into the elevator never leaving eye contact with Fred. I turn a Mom and Freddy are staring and quickly engulfs us. We leave the building.

I take the Girls to a park we passed on the way, it's still rainy and grey outside. The air wet but fresh, clean, Fred pulled her ever-present guitar out and we sit in a picnic shelter while the girls play and sing. Security is away from us, as far as they can get and still be effective. Within minutes several dog walkers and kids float in an takes seats. God, just the two of them is good, really good. I pick up Sam and slow dance to a Spanish guitar piece that Fred is playing.

I notice a boy with a service dog, slowly approach. He seems afraid. He looks at Max and the other security, his hair covers half his face. He wants to come closer but he's afraid. I slowly move around to come up beside him. "Hey, good music, ha"

he turns and looks back, "yes"

"It's better closer, I'll introduce you to the girls?"

"No, I don't want pity." He says sadly, way too sad for a kid his age.

"Why would they pity you, they had a terrible morning and need to unwind and be happy."

"They look happy, but I always cause pity and fear." He states

"You you're just a little thing, I could carry you in my pocket here." He laughs

"come on we're getting wet and I want to dance with my girlfriend" I tease him

"Which one is yours?" he asks

"The prettiest one."

"The guitar player." He states

"No, I didn't realize the dog is for the blind."

"He isn't he a, wait what, you said the prettiest one, she playing guitar, hey that not funny, well yes, it is." He argues and laughs at the joke

"Pretty long minute to work that out. I'm Teddy"

"I'm Max and this is Pax, he's Alsatian and shepherd mix."

"So, is the singer really your girlfriend?" he asks

"Sure is, her names Sam and the ugly guitar player is Fred, and the scary guy with Boston red sox cap is Max too. So, let get closer and hear the songs, ok" we move in to the shelter, but stay near the edgy, Till Sam sing and dancing; floats up a takes my hand and Pax's leash and pulls us to Fred.

He sits staring at Fred, she sits next to him, bumping and coaxing him to sing. Several kids join in; I hold Sam and we stare lovingly at the Fred music show. All the kids are sing and dancing and playing. I've never seen Fred so happy and free. "She like this is real life when the world doesn't crash down on her. Her mother was a kindergarten teacher right up till she died. Fred use to spend all her free time with her and her classes, playing and teaching. Her major was primary education and special needs". Sam softly whispers in my ear.

I see Max and Park turn suddenly, and move. I kiss Sam tell her to stay here with Fred. I turn a walk towards two hulking military type guys walking towards the shelter. They don't look right. Max stops them as I walk up. "Gentlemen what can I do for you?" the Black haired one looks around and "We're with the kid and dog. Step aside or we'll move you."

"Gentlemen, there as children present and older folks as well; so anything you start. I will finish!"

"Kid, you don't have enough people to stop us." The older one say

"You're not taking the kid period. Understand me." I stand my ground

The other one raise his hand to his ear. "Back down Kent, major inbound"

"if you gentlemen would like out of rain, their coffee over there, while we wait for the Major." Pointing to the other picnic shelter were Parks was. We move there and wait. I see Sam looking at me I smile and wave arm down, like a football clipping sign. She's smile back and turns back to Fred and kids.

The Major arrives not what I expect from the two-hulking ex force recon marines Kent and Lon. She forty, fit, soft face scarred hands, fighter hands, and a voice like Ros, cigarettes and whiskey, no nonsense and followed by a Hispanic man about sixty with kind eyes and happy face dressed like Carrick, double breast suit, waistcoat, high shined wingtip shoes. "I'm Ruth McWard, in charge of security. This is Mr. Rodriquez-Patz in charge of Max."

Something goes off in her eyes she steps back, hand reaching "You're Theodore Grey"!; everyone drop whatever was in their hands and violence is about to erupt

"Freeze! Everyone freeze! Back down Major, Kent move back. Grey get your people under control now" Mr. Rodriquez-Patz commands in a loud and I will be obeyed voice. The girls and kids stop and stare, quickly parents grabbing kids moving away, and older people are leaving. Till just the girls and Max remain.

We all step back, leaving only Mr. Rodriquez-Patz in the middle. "Now Mr. Grey what are you going here?"

"We needed some fresh air after this morning."

"How did you pick this park?" he demands

"I saw it on the way out here, look quiet. Clean so we stopped, why?"

"You didn't plan this, did you?" he asks, taking a calmer tone.

"Plan what? We stopped to unwind and girls are doing what they always do."

"You don't know who Max is?" He asks, wary but honest

"No, but if you mean him harm. we will stop you." I demand, unsure what is going on.

"Mr. Grey, we are Max's protection from you, not the other way around" says the Major

"Mr. Rodriquez-Patz, you have us a disadvantage why would we harm Max? And why would you need this much firepower for us."

"Mr. Grey, I take it that one of the girls is Samantha Morgan." He asks

"Yes, my fiancés, the one minus the guitar."

"Max is the younger brother of David Griffin Lancer. You may have met him this morning." He says amused at the situation.

"Yes, we all met, had words and the guitar player broke his nose." I smugly say.

"Yes, He's pissed about that, lucky he's running it off, so we will take Max and be going." He says

"No, I will ask Max; if he wants to go with you. If yes so be it. If no, he goes with us, no matter the price." I state

From behind us I hear "you broke Griffin nose, so cool. Are you my new aunt Samantha? Why are you so young? Why do you like me? I don't think I can hate you like I'm suppose too. Griffin is really mad since you showed up."

The girls answer to sooth and calm Max.

I Look at Mr. Rodriquez-Patz "Is their somewhere close to get some food and talk."

"Yes, a steakhouse down the road, Max loves Beef and Mac there." He says really amuse as the Muscle look shocked and stunned. The Major is smiling like this is a good outcome.

"Good! Everyone where moving to the restaurant and you and the major please join us in our limo, we had a bigger crowd this morning so we have the room."

We buy the restaurant out, so only us and two couple before us are left. They quickly eat and leave on our tab.

Sam and Max are whispering in a booth while Fred and I snack with Major and Samuels Rodriquez-Patz. "Will this cause trouble with Griffin?"

"Not much, he's pissed, he sacrificed everything for Lancer family. A got the shaft and now this shit. He's a good kid, more like his maternal grandfather that raised him, than his father or bitch of mother or stepmothers. The Major says

"The General was solid, his daughter was not, liked the money, and social position rather than her son. She drank herself to death when Griffin was 7." Samuels Rodriquez-Patz speaks with sadness.

"Max's mother was Lucas Lancer VIII second wife, died in a fire when Max was three. The scars, the limp, Griffin has scars on his back from saving his brother while his father ran away. The fire was started by the bitch and his father drinking themselves to oblivion." The Major relates the history. I see Griffin is like dad, me, everything for family, except his family used, abused, and discarded him.

Sam mother is a worthless bitch, she not allowed with hundred feet of her." I look at Fred "Teddy rights this family has had way too many worthless bitch fucking up people's lives for fun and profit."

"Luck Lucas eight died four years-ago or he'd be in the hospital right now, if not Griffin, major, Kent or me would have put him in." Samuels Rodriquez-Patz say

"You guys seem to have a lot of loyalty to Griffin and Max and not the Lancers?"

"Well we came from the general side; I retired a sergeant major, started as his orderly and ended senior noncom. The major was his aided de camp twice, and Kent was his gunnery sergeant CPO. When he died we natural shift to Griffin and his brother and sister." Major says with pride.

"A sister, where's she?" Fred ask

"In school, she's a freshman in high school, one of Lucas eight mistresses; her mother OD'd when she was five. Griffin raised her since. Lucas refused."

"Close to Sam's age, She a junior with me. She going to start college as a junior as well. Fred here is closer to Griffin age he's what 22?" I ask

"He's 26-year old, Fred? you look like you're a senior in high school 18 or 19 not?" asks Rodriquez-Patz

"I'm 25-year-old, an Elizabeth Freda, my dad was always Freddy, so I became Fred, and my mother was named Elizabeth."

"She must have been especially pretty inside and out to have such a beautiful daughter." Rodriquez-Patz speaks insightful.

"Thank you." Fred say sadly

"Do you always carry the guitar around? Kent tells me you play and sing divinely, Samantha also" Major asks

"It Sam she doesn't like Samantha too much. Yes, I always carry my friend, and Sam is very talented." Fred answers

"From that bitch niece no doubt. I think once Griffin get over the angry. He will like this new family." Pointing over to Sam and Max. Max has his hair out showing Sam his scared face, she hugs him and kiss his face both side and waves me over.

I am summoned and I walk over and bow low and say "you summoned o great ones, how may this humble servant please you?" they giggle and Sam is her best fake British snob accent "Fetch us a waiter, Sir Max insist the best Beef and Mac is too be had in this quaint establishment And tell Lady Fred to Attend us at once, Sir Max is going to tell us tales of fishing on Gulf with a band of pirates." Shoo me away. I bow and turn, everyone but Fred is staring bug eyed at our scene. She laughs and says "Just wait to see they're parting scene, their hopelessly in love and closet comedian and goofs."

As I relay the order, I hear from the Griffin group, "I like these kids there funny and real, Griffin will fall in love with them."

My cell buzz, DAD, "Yes, where at a steakhouse near the park. Yes, ok no were not alone. I will explain at dinner. What ok I am bringing some quest plus their security?"

"Can Max sister join us in Dallas for dinner? Fred asks.

"No, she in San Antonio, Max is home schooled and freaks if he's too long away from Griffin. Why?"

"Griffin has invited us to dinner at the Ranchero this evening at 6."

"That his restaurant, His best friend runs it. It a 3star place. So, he is getting over the angry." Major speaks

"Or he's planning a Borgias dinner."

"That no funny Teddy, he is trying to make amends; you don't see any other Lancers doing that." Major says seriously

"Sorry, this day is getting to everyone."


	21. Chapter 21 fantasy, food, nachos

The Ranchero Dallas: 6pm: Banquet room

The ladies are gorgeous; we males are pale specter in our suits. We await the Griffin party. A loud bark heralds their arrival. Griffin enters followed by Max and Pax and a young girl with dark skin and hair, timid, shy adorable.

Mom steps forward and hug Griffin, Max and Elizabeth. They are taken aback by this show on reconciliation. Griffin apologize for his behavior this morning. Introductions are made. He lingers over Fred, till Max says "stop hogging in on my girlfriend Grif" laughter erupts. The new Elizabeth likes to be called Davida. The Elizabeth's Fred and Davida are instantly thick as thieves. Dad, Freddy and Griffin are quickly bonding. The angry and pain from this morning is gone. Griffin was always the black sheep of the family, responsible, sober, workaholic and graduated MIT at twenty, caring for his sibling when no one else would or did.

The dinner goes great till over dessert; Max and Davida proclaim they have to visit Seattle, to see the rest of their new relatives and they're favorite Band HEAVY R. A Griffin's in love with the lead guitar player Harem girl.

Fred spits her food across the table landing in Griffin plate. Sam looks at Max and Davida "O that so cool I can get you guys backstage, Griffin no so much, but you two defiantly". Fred looks angry, then upset, than laughs final

"Griffin in love with Harem girl, well I think I'm jealous, I thought you were in love with me. Now you will have to settle for neither. Sam he'll have to beg worse than Teddy to get me back." She rises and leave, Sam and Davida in her wake.

Freddy smiles and Dad winks at me. Mom follows after the girls.

Max punches his brother arm and "You've done it now slugger. Made my girlfriend mad"

I try hard not fall out of my seat. Stiffening laughter "Griffin how do you feel about acting, makeup, and possible a pink spangled tutu?" The table erupts. I can hear the girls outside in the hall laughing too, Poor Griffin and Max have no ideas what they've fall into.


	22. Chapter 22 breakfast matchmaking

April 3: Dallas: Breakfast

I called Samuels; find out where Griffin is staying. They have a house outside the city; I arrange to take Fred, Sam there for breakfast. Samuels notifies the housekeeper, but not Griffin. Getting up early I hustle the girls out and into a car for a special breakfast at a B&B Texas ranch. Arriving it looks more like an antebellum mansion than a ranch. Sam is suspicious but Fred is too deep in thought, I suspect Griffin on her mind. The house keeper opens the door, a see us into the breakfast bar where Davida and Max are slurping cereal. They start to squeal but I shush them. Sam knows the Game.

Fred is just about to get it when Griffin walks in bare chest wearing only sweat pant soaked from a run. Fred eye lock and she goes into overheat. Like two planets in a death spiral moving closer and closer, they embrace and kiss. Till both realize its real and they have an audience.

We break out in cheers and hoots. The kids jump up and down. Sam grabs my face and kisses me hard, "you scoundrel."

Fred refuses to let go of Griffin, he's trying to be mad, but having Fred in contact short circuit his reason and emotions. She licks his check, "I was promised food, feed me Griffin!" food is served and we all get to joke and laughter and goofiness'.

I slide three NDA across the kitchen bar "sign these to reach a path of happiness, worries and pink spangled tutus." Sam smacks my ass. Fred glares menacingly. Everyone else is confused. Max and Davida sign quickly. Griffin thinks till Fred puts her tongue in his ear.

Once sign, I collect and say whispering "you have all join the secret society of poor relation and second class citizen in the wonderful world of the BAND. All hail the girlfriend, sister and generally pain in the butt women of the HEAVY R universe. Griffin may I present my girlfriend Sam Morgan better known as RED Widow. And your new probationary girlfriend Fred Freda, commonly referred to as guitar goddess, Harem girl!"

He looks stunned, heart attack stunned, eyes roll to the top of his head, I think he going to faint. Fred look concerned, but he come back, grabbing her kissing her and carrying her out of the room.

The kids erupt in cheers and question. They are so looking to see and be in the show. Max runs get his tablet and you tube the last show. We point out who's who. Davida is in Sam arms as they watch Harrison in his tutu. The laughter and joy is infecting. Samuels comes bye see the happiness and leave smiling, happy. Max is planning his persona, and we hear the familiar scream and angry from above followed by laughter and loud meow of cat Freda.

Sam and I return to the hotel, Fred and Griffin and family is bonding. Dad and Mom are happy. Freddy not so till I put him is a car to go spend time with his new extended family. Taylor returns looking tired but stated. Dad and him confrere for more than an hour. Mom is mad they won't let her in. We're about to leave for dinner with Ros and gang before they leave for home. Sam goes pale and turns and sprint back thru the hotel, I chase while Dad and Mom turn to face the threat. Max is right behind me as we just make into the elevator, Sam curls into a fetal ball, I pick her up, she whimpering and crying. I hold her tight and we go to my room.

Laying her on the bed, I start to tell Max to leave, he whispers "that was her mother downstairs" and leaves locking the door. I strip Sam of cloth, remove mine and cuddle her skin to skin till she falls asleep. I have no idea of time, or what happening. But I know Sam is all I need, and I will give her everything I have, love, caring, compassion, my soul.

Dawn breaks sunny and bright. Sam rises and we shower slowly sensual, never loosing contact, never missing a look. Dressed we make our way down to the dining room. Mom is waiting, she looks tired. "Sam, how are you honey?"

"I'm better; I was shocked and scared to see her."

"I know honey; she's gone, left last night for New York, Bills waiting for her. She won't contact you ever again. She is a shallow spiteful woman who doesn't deserve a daughter like you. She tried to tell what happen to you. But we shut her up; the military had a talk with her. She knows never to speak of that time ever again. We Christian and I know what happened, it was not your fault, and you did what you had to do to survive. If you choose to tell Teddy. Or us that fine. But nothing you tell us will make us love you less or give you up. We are your family, the band, Griffin. We are your family, I look forward to having you and Teddy give me grandkids." Mom tells her

"Why did she show up now?" Sam asks afraid of the answer

"Samantha Lancer paid her to come here. A fuck you up mental before the Will fight today. Dad says

"Well she did not succeed. I have Teddy, family, band, I will never be alone again. I will always have Teddy love to hold me together. I will not be a victim again. Anna I love you. I wish you were my mom instead of her."

"Sam I love you, but I'm happy not to be your mom, because now I get to be your mother-in-law, hate me I dare you." mom tease her

"My evil mother-in-law Anna Grey, no doesn't work. The Kind, caring, smart sexy steampunk Librarian Anna works better. Do you think you can get Christian into the tutu? Teddy and Father in matching tutus. Priceless" They resolve into laughs and giggles. I smile anything to see DAD in a tutu.


	23. Chapter 23 3rd battle of Texas

Dallas: April 4: Probate court

A sunny, day in a dreary Dallas probate court room. The Honorable Judge Hamish Barr presiding, 60-year-old, right wing republican, socially familiar with the Lancer family. The Lancers new lawyer tried for a delay, but failed. A ten-year delay for a simple probate was unheard of. He was just assigned the case in February. He looked out over the court room. The young fourteen-year-old girl fighting against her 57-year old niece. The once proud Lancer name is in the mud.

The prelims are over, the argument done. It's now 5pm? How much time to render a verdict? Shit, "Alright people I am ready to render a decision. I find the Will written and notarized one year before Lucas Lancer V death to be his Last Will and Testament. Therefore, the Lancer family cannot and should not have been able to cherry pick the three Wills to their benefit. The main point is Samantha Morgan should have received 50% of Lucas stock block and David Griffin Lancer received the other 50%. Neither was done by the direct interference of Samantha Lancer, Her late husband and son, and Lucas Lancer VIII."

Taking a pause, the judge continues "The court strips Samantha Lancer of the stocks, and the family properties. Samantha Morgan is award San Antonio commercial, Houston, a Spratt island. The Pan Handle ranch, New Mexico, San Antonio hacienda, and Mexican property are awarded to David Lancer; also, the usages clause for the San Antonio hacienda is voided for all family Members not designated by David Griffin Lancer. Lastly the Art collection in various museums is to be divided between David Lancer, and Miss Morgan with John Tremble as final judge. "

"In all my years on the bench, I have never had a more distasteful case. The lengthy, immoral, illegal, and downright despicable action to deny these two youngsters of their birth right makes me wish I could order you Ladies' outside for a public tar and feathers. Court adjourned." The judge speaks with sorrow and disgust.

The Back-forty café's is small and near the court, Griffin ushered us in for a talk. He's bought out the café, he has an interest in the café, The Greys, Sam and I sit. "My lawyers will get you a list of the art work, you can have first pick."

"Do you have any favorites, or Max and Davida?" Sam asks

"Yes, but you should have first crack." Griff asks

"No, Griffin you and kids chose your favorites, and then we will go over the rest." Sam being Sam, I love her.

"Ok, Sam if that's what you want." Griff says giving in. "I what to buy the Spratt island property from you."

"why" I asks

"It's my and the kids favorite place. I will pay market." Griff says

"No, Yoooo" Sam starts to say

"Please Sam, sell it to me"

"Griffin, no, I will not sell it to you! I will gift it to the kids." Sam says

"Really, just like that?" he stunned

"Yes, my loving Teddy and his family have taught me that Family don't charge family. I hope you'll invite us to visit the Island and San Antonio. I look forward to visiting you and Fred."

"I have my Lawyers send you a new usage contract for the properties I own. Your family and you can use them as you like. Save on hotels." Sam looks to Dad; he nods "only if I can send you the same for my properties"

"Now if were done Fred and the kids are waiting to eat dinner. Max mentioned chocolate sin cake." Chocolate overload, I drool as Sam drools with me. Sucking the though from my head.

The following week was laughs and fun and amusement parks, and quiet jam sessions as Linda and Theresa and Harrison flew in. The Club was remodeling for two weeks, the Band (Widows, Witches, Goths, Ladies, Punks) was scheduled to play at a rock concert Saturday in Atlanta. The new Griffin family was a hit with the band, and Davida nearly stole the show with her Princess steam punk persona and voice. Max and Pax both in persona where chased, having the most funny misbehaving, about the stage by Teddy, Griffin and Harrison to the delight of the crowd. Griffin persona was as a dark Spanish heavy metal prince with a heavy metal iron mask chained to harem girl. The show rocked, the couples rocked, Sam and I lost the lottery for corners; so we had to settle for a makeup chair.


	24. Chapter 24 road to US

July 1: Seattle.

Schools out for the summer. But Sam wanted us in summer school. I've started online College course. Telling her no Summer school. We are going to travel, hike, sail and hang out. I find a retro teardrop tow trailer for my used Range rover SUV. We are leaving for the inland ferry to do four weeks on the ALCAN. Max and Park our CPO's have a GMC Pickup with camper module, and trailer with ATV. Can't escape security.

The first leg ferry to Victoria, cruise up the island and then a ferry to Valdez. We are on a honeymoon. Soft beds and soft words, punched with beautiful visions and incredible moments. Alaska proves to be a pain. Three traffic tickets before we even get pass Fairbanks. Four flat tires on our vehicle, six on Max's. They lose a windshield to a logging truck near the border. A Parks get ticketed for littering, when a cooler falls off the trailer. At the last tuck stop, I get a ticket for having the radio to loud. Canada better be saner or we're flying home.

At a quiet road side Campgroup near rainbow bridge. Cuddled on a blanket, fishing pole out. Sam turns to me.

"Teddy, I love you. My mother got a sugar daddy when I was just turned eight, he was a rich Colonel in the air force, he taught me to fight, shot, and dance. His boss was also rich, very rich. The general was crazy, he bought mom, and we moved in to his ranch in McClellan. From the start, he beat, tortured us both. I was made to study 12 hours a day in a small locked cage. Always harder material, more advanced. Every mistake was a failure. I had to get permission and pay for everything, food, water, bathroom, standing, sitting. Failure was punished brutal and swift. His staff loved to torture me. His orderly and Aide took special pride in finding ways to make me scream, all my fears were exploited, animal, spaces, and even my mother.

The General was grooming me to be the perfect wife, submissive and compliant. Mother hated me, she came to love the General, doing all manner of sexual deviation. He made me watch and participate. He or the staff never directly sexual used me. But I had to fetch and carry. Hold the General dick, recite Stories, myth and sexual explicit poems, and songs. After a year, the colonel shows up a tried to get us back. The General shot him and took a week to kill him, torturing, raping, and mutilating him always in front of us. Mom was happy, kissing up to the general. I turned inward finding a personal hell.

After he died the General took mom to bed. I escaped my shackles and got the colonel gun, which was laying in the floor the whole time. I walked into the Generals bedroom and shot him in the head. Mom started to scream and shout. The staff rushed in, I shot the orderly and the Aide shot me, I shot him and fell down. My gun was empty. I passed out. When I woke up, my mother was holding the gun at my head, pulling the trigger again and again. Hate in her eyes. I stagger up found the key to the phone and called for help, stagger and crawled outside down the road till the Cops arrived. The Military came and I was sent by plane to a hospital in the north. Eight month later they released me to my mother, but she had changed, cold, hateful, full spite, the doctors told me she suffered from Stockholm syndrome. She really believed the General loved her. Our records were sealed. I'm a cold blood murder. A failure."

"Sam, you did what you had to do to survive, period. I love you and you never have to fear the past. I will always love you." I tell her.

I take her in my arms, kiss, licking till my mouth nestle her clitoris. I move and lick, nib, and tongue her to multi-orgasm. Then slide my manhood into her soft folds till her maidenhead stops me. Looking into her eyes I smile, yes or no.

"Yes, Teddy make me whole." She begs me, pleading for me to prove my love, claim her as mine, always mine.

Later I sip tea as she cleans herself in the slow stream. She looks up smiles demure and sensual. I know we will never be as perfect as right now. But god we're going to try really try every single day to get back to this moment in time and feel this perfection.


	25. Chapter 25 the cast

Cast

Samantha Devon Morgan, 14yr, Vicky, **red widow** , songwriter (Rebecca Logan), super Nerd, current junior Seattle Prep HS GPA 4.1 virgin

Jennifer Aerie Morgan, 30yr, mother, slut, submissive, party girl.

Bill Deyoung, 55yr, Aerie sugar daddy, trust fund baby, old money, widower 5yr,

Tabitha Deyoung, 24yr, Bill daughter, trust fund baby, submissive. Drug, party girl, lost.

Mrs. Debra Westford , 50yr Bills housekeeper 20yr, former Army SSgt10yr. Cousin Jason Taylor, widow 22yr, relationship Jonas Ragutar(GEH M&A accountant level2)

Elizabeth Summers, 22yr **green widow** , song writer(Cat Summers), mother to one daughter Patty (2yr),graphic artist

Derek Summers 26yr, Elizabeth husband, Computer IT security, Grey system. IT security employee #4

Renee Lopez, **black widow** , 22yr, student WSU Seattle. Medical student. GPA 4.0 virgin

Linda Lopez, drummer, 50's girl costume, sister to Renee, 24yr junior curator Seattle

Native American Museum, master in history WSU Vancouver

Elizabeth "Fred" Freda, harem slave costume, lead guitar, songwriter(Delta Ray) HEAVY R band, 25yrs old. Daughter of Fredrick Freda multi-billionaire computer software and technology. virgin

Theresa "Elf" Logan, 18yr central HS, junior, GPA3.9, bass player Elf princess costume Song writer( Tabitha Willows) Virgin

Mary "Scary" Supotta, 19, Goth brides, freshman WSU Seattle, Business major virgin

Family runs fish market in Pikes Market.

Joanna "JoJo" Wilson, 19 Goth policewoman, freshman WSU Seattle, Criminology Major ,virgin, dad deputy commander SPD, south Seattle station.

Abigail Berg, Heavy R manager, house mother, aunt of Elizabeth Freda 50yr old, sister to

Fredrick Freda,, divorced Tallis Berg 5yr, master in music, MBA, master in entertainment management

Lonnie Ruiz, Babe Doll, 21yr old former cheerleader Seattle Prep HS expelled 3way two Teachers during school, super slut, bi, schoolgirl costume

Beatrice Townsworth, Babe Blondie 19yr old Seattle south side HS, super slut, bi, Submissive. Cheerleader costume, leave rehab, band goes solo dies drugs over dose five year later, never has an success.

Mary Blakemore, 18yr, Babe Frau. personal shopper at Neiman's, virgin.

Geordie Meyers , 17, Seattle prep HS junior , deputy queen bee, mother work for GEH, Father left for new life and wife LA 3yr ago. Slut, wants Rich Teddy

Virginia von su Marberg, 18yr, Seattle prep HS senior, queen bee, daughter of Richard and Emily von su Marberg, Richard tax judge, Emily granddame social scene. Super slut

Sebastian Dole, 16yr, Seattle Prep HS junior **, rival of teddy grey** , father junior production Manger Seattle custom plastics, former CEO Braintree industrial, hostile takeover GEH 4yr ago. Slut bi

Harrison Milliner , 16yr, junior Seattle prep HS GPA 4.0, chases Theresa Logan, knows about the band, loner, father security uniform guard GEH Grey House. Super jock, hidden nerd, teddy ally virgin

Theodore "teddy" GREY 16yr. junior Seattle prep HS GPA,4.0, chase Samantha, , jock, nerd, loner, father Christian and mother Ana grey virgin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HEAVY R, teenager Pussycat doll style band. Alt, punk new wave, stage show performances; four unit band (Theresa, Elizabeth R, Linda,) widows (Samantha, Renee, Elizabeth S) babes (Lonnie, Beatrice, Mary) loose rotation of ten other girls.(Witch's(4), Lady's(2), Goth(JoJo, Scary), Punk's(2))


End file.
